


The Loss of Innocents

by Miss_Typo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A few years in the future, F/M, Heartache, I promise there will be fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mairchat, Sorry Not Sorry, Tragedy, adrienette - Freeform, but not before lots of drama, how did it go so wrong, ladrien, new characters - Freeform, ok maybe a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Typo/pseuds/Miss_Typo
Summary: Two years after LadyBug and Chat Noir first met a tragic accident takes place and their identity's are revealed. A week later a heartbroken Adrien is left to pick up the pieces by himself when Marinette disappears after they spend a night together. When she returns 18 months later can he forgive her? Can true love win in the end against an ancient evil that threatens to destroy them?





	1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir hadn’t planned on being out so late, he had an early photo shoot in the morning though he hadn’t decided yet if he’d even bother to show up. Nathalie would no doubt call Nino and Alya trying to track him down and then they would turn up at his house at some point but he was use to them hovering over him by now. 

There was really no reason these days for him to patrol the night as much as he did. Now that there were three other miraculous holders helping with patrols and the last six months had been reasonably quiet besides from the occasional mugging or brake in. Hawkmoth had been inactive for more than six months and even before that there wasn’t nearly as many akuma attacks since well since...

Chat shuddered and lowered his head. This line of thought still came frequently and every time just as painful as the last even though it had been nearly two years.  
When this happened, he knew it was time to keep moving and he leapt into the dark knowing even if he did head home it would be another sleepless night. 

Sleep never came easy for the troubled nineteen-year-old and being out in the cool September air made him feel like he had a purpose. Something other than being a pretty face on the cover of magazines.  
Modelling was starting to take over his life and he was constantly getting in trouble with the makeup department when he turned up for shoots with dark circles under his green eyes.  
He didn’t care though, if his father didn’t like it he could hire someone else. He had given up on listening to his father a long time ago. It’s not like they ever had a normal father son relationship anyway.

Somewhere in the distance he heard the soft notes of a guitar. His curiosity flared and he changed his direction mid-air eager for a distraction from the painful memories that threatened to cripple him again. 

Slowly looking over the edge to the rooftop below Chat froze as his eyes fell on a familiar slender figure.  
A second was all he needed, even with her back turned he knew it was her. 

Chat had memorized every line of her body over the two years they had scaled the rooftops of Paris together fighting Hawkmoth’s akuma victims. They had been partners but not in the way Chat had hoped for. Still he would have followed her anywhere and most days just being with her was enough. Her smiling face and sparkling blue eyes was all he needed to turn any bad day around. She seemed to understand him even before she knew who was under the mask and he’d have liked to think he understood her until… 

His mind drifted back to their last night together and he shuddered as he remembered her touch. 

 

***

She had swung through his window, transforming quickly before she had shyly walked over to him.  
Staring at her he didn’t understand how he hadn’t seen it before.  
Over the last two years he could have fallen in love with this girl a thousand times over if he hadn’t been so obsessed with her alter ego. He’d just turned sixteen when they first met at high school. He had no idea at the time that he’d already met her a few months earlier and her alter ego had already stolen his heart over the summer break.

They had both changed a lot over the last two years and the shy fifteen-year-old girl he once knew had blossomed into a stunningly beautiful and very confident seventeen-year-old. She’d always been beautiful in his eyes but he’d always thought she was out of his league and there was the fact he was in love with someone else. 

As Adrien he didn’t have the confidence he had as Chat Noir, even with his model status and fangirls throwing themselves at him. He dated girls but it never got very far, he never felt a connection and he knew his heart already belonged to someone else.  
After his mother left him he worried he didn’t know how to love anymore and even questioned his love for Ladybug. Was it easier to love someone that you don’t really know? Was there less chance of being hurt if a mask stood in the way of her true identity? 

It didn’t matter anymore, he knew the answer now as he sat staring into her eyes listening to her explain how she felt. Her raw honesty melted his heart and he knew he’d loved her all along… 

He sensed she was trying to tell him something but he didn’t want to push her, he knew she was still suffering and it had been a hard day.

It was sitting there on his couch as he tried to comfort her that she kissed him for the first time. He’d kissed girls before but it had never felt like this.  
The rest of the world seemed to dissolve and the only thing he was aware of was her lips against his. Her heart pounded against his chest and when her hands slipped under his shirt his skin tingled beneath her touch. 

That night had come so unexpectedly that he still wasn’t sure if he was dreaming as he watched her sleeping in his bed, somehow bringing warmth to his cold lonely bedroom.

He gently traced a finger over the soft skin on her back careful to avoid the dark bruises still visible. Her wrist and arm still had dark red welt marks from where she had been suspended by her own yo-yo and he felt his heart ache again. Their last akuma fight had been brutal and neither of them had escaped without superficial injury’s but none of that compared to how it ended.

In that moment, the impact of the battle had crushed him and he knew he was in danger of losing her.

He’d struggled to stay awake terrified that when he woke she would be gone. When he could no longer keep his eyes open he curled into her side, wrapping his arms around her and letting the warmth from her body and the steady beat of her heart pull him into the darkness of sleep. 

To his despair, he’d been right and in the morning she was gone. She left no good bye just an empty hole where his heart once was. 

The pain and the guilt crushed him and he struggled to leave his room as Adrien only venturing out as Chat Noir. His father was away on business like always and even Plagg had struggled to help the broken teen.

It was watching her house that he realized someone was hurting more than him.  
Forcing himself to hide his new pain, he buried it as deep as he could next to the loss of his Mother and neglect of his Father. 

Sadly, the Cat lost his spark and Adrien withdrew becoming a shell of his former self but he’d found a purpose to keep going.

Mrs Cheng had lost everything and he wasn’t about to let her lose the family bakery as well. 

***

 

Still Frozen Chat watched his first love twist and twirl on the dark rooftop, making soft sounds as she landed each backflip and cartwheel with ease. Her movements reminded him of Ladybug but instead of her magical yo-yo she wielded two very lethal Katanas. Her fighting style had changed, maturing somehow crushing the idea that she had run away from Ladybug.  
He had justified her decision, telling himself that it was too hard for her to stay and keep fighting but clearly that wasn’t the case. 

There was a chill in the air but that didn’t seem to bother her. Her outfit was so unlike anything the girl he had known would have worn that his chest felt tight and his stomach twisted in pain.  
It was weird how something so small made him realize how much time had passed and that there was a good chance that she wasn’t the girl he had fallen in love with anymore.  
But Chat couldn’t look away as his eyes travelled over her exposed skin.  
The only thing covering her chest was a small red tank top and her black sweat pants sat low on her hips. Her jet-black hair was pulled back into a soft topknot but her bangs still hung low threatening to cover her bluebell eyes that seemed to catch the light and shimmer like sparkling jewels. 

Chat had been so impulsive to find trouble, to fight, to forget who he was but now all the pain he’d tried so hard to burry came flooding back and he felt like he was drowning as he struggled to breath. 

Every fibre of his body wanted to run to her, to hold her and kiss every inch of her perfect face but he could hardly breath let alone move.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow moving towards her and his instincts took over. His cat ears flattened and his tail twitched as he got ready to pounce but he stayed hidden. He wasn’t sure if he was still to shocked to move or because he was curious to see her new skills in action.

As the shadow moved into the moon light it turned into a tall dark-haired man who was softly playing a guitar. Chat had been so caught up watching her he’d forgotten about the music that had drawn him here in the first place.  
The music stopped as the man put the guitar down and walked towards her smiling the whole time. 

Chat watched silently still unable to move, he was sure he had stopped breathing but he didn’t care. Maybe if he passed out he would wake up in the morning and she would be gone again. That would be easier than knowing she was back and hadn’t bothered to tell him…

It wasn’t until the intruder anticipated her next move and casually caught her just before her bare feet hit the ground that she acknowledged him.  
Jealousy instantly surged through the angry Cat as he watched how her face lit up. She playfully giggled as she dropped the katanas and swung her leg out behind her tripping the man who fell back smiling and pulling her down on top of him.

Chat felt like he had been punched in the stomach as he watched his princess with another man. Turning away from the scene that was unfolding he ran as fast as he could, extending his baton and vaulting as far away as possible before he crumbled on a distant rooftop. 

Breathing heavily, he was on the verge of tears but he let his anger take over, it felt like she had ripped his heart out all over again. He’d waited so long for her to come back that he’d foolishly never thought about the possibility that she might have moved on.

Sure, he’d been with other girls… but it didn’t mean anything. There had never been that playfulness he’d shared with her... no giggling or play-fights… he wasn’t flirtatious and he would have never wasted a stupid cat pun on them. They were nothing more just brief distractions from his pain.

Chat knew she still talked to Alya and her Mum but they would never give him any details other than she was getting better.  
He never understood what they meant by ‘better’. He wanted to be there for her but how could he when she’d shut him out.  
Even Master Fu knew more than he did but remained as tight lipped as the other two only telling him stupid riddles like, ‘when two halves of one soul find each other, time will not change what is meant to be.’ But what the hell was that even meant to mean anyway.

He’d tried to call her daily but it always went to voice mail. At first, he couldn’t bring himself to leave a message and would just listen to her voice. After a while when he realized she may never come back he started to leave her messages. Sometimes he would just talk about his day but on his bad days he would tell her how much he missed her and list all the reasons why she should come home including how much he loved her. He was even embarrassed to admit talking about the future they could have had, kids and all. As time dragged on, the daily phone messages turned into weekly, fortnightly then monthly until he stopped all together. 

When Chat finally managed to get his emotions in check he dragged himself to his feel and headed back to his room in the apartment above the bakery. 

He’d been living with Mrs Cheng who insisted on being called Sabine for the last year. He’d started helping after school in the bakery but when things got bad at home Sabine offered him the guest bedroom whenever he needed it. The small apartment above the bakery felt more like home in the short time he’d been there than his father’s lonely mansion and he decided to move in permanently. His father did everything in his power to stop him leaving but Adrien was eighteen and had finally had enough of his over protective father. When his father realised he wasn’t going to win and risked losing him all together, he backed down but asked him to still keep up his grades at school and attended all his other commitments. 

Quietly slipping through his window he transformed before his feet even hit the ground, catching Plagg and plonking the tired Kwami on his bed. 

“So, kid are we going to talk about what just happened or are you going to keep pretending you’re ok?” Plagg asked through a mouthful of cheese he had already started to devour.

“Don’t start Plagg I’m not in the mood.” Adrien snapped as he paced the small space between the window and his bed. 

“She’s back Adrien you can’t ignore it now.” The worried Kwami looked at his young charge. 

Plagg had watch Adrien grow and change over the last year and a half. He still had his boyish good looks but he had matured. The nineteen-year-old now stood over 6” and his muscles had been perfectly sculpture to his slender frame from the intense training Master Fu put him through and fighting akuma victims every other night. 

No one could doubt how good looking Adrien was but his face always looked tortured and he rarely smiled anymore. That didn’t seem to bother all the girls that chased after him and Plagg had been forced to endure endless dates that always ended with Adrien breaking some poor girls heart. 

“Do you think they know she’s back? Why hasn’t she come home? Is it because she didn’t want to see me? I’m going to call Nino.” Adrien rambled more to himself than Plagg. 

Adrien grabbed his cell phone and looked at the time. It was three am but he didn’t care as he pushed Nino’s number ignoring Plagg’s protests and listened to it ring. 

One… two… three… four… five… 

Adrien impatiently counted as the dial tone sounded in his sensitive ear.

“Adrien? What’s… going… on bud?” Nino yawned into the phone still sounding half asleep but Adrien didn’t care. 

“Did you know?” Adrien snapped at his sleepy friend.

“It’s... three am, bro…”

“Nino did you know?” Adrien could hear Alya in the background and it only fuelled his temper… Of cause they knew.

“Yeah… can we talk…” Nino sounded wide awake now and Adrien knew he was trying to spare his feelings. A little late for that now though he thought angrily.

“How long has she been back Nino?” Adrien snarled feeling his temper rising.

“A week… I…” Nino was cut off as Adrien threw his phone against the wall instantly regretting it as it crashed noisily to the ground. The last thing he needed was to wake up Sabine. He respected her way too much for her to catch him in his current state. 

Quickly turning the light off he lay on his bed and buried his face in his pillow wishing it had of been him that had died that night. His stomach twisted into a tight knot and his chest restricted around his heart making it hard to breath while hot tears soaked his pillow. All he wanted to do was scream out in agony but he could hardly breath. He thought about transforming again, it was always easier to control the pain as Chat Noir but every emotion he’d tried so hard to burry was crashing into him, paralysing him with a new fear… 

Adrien couldn’t bear to live without her… the thought of not knowing where she was and if she was ok had consumed him.  
The thought of her coming home and having to watch her love someone else would surely destroy what was left of him.  
He hated himself for feeling like this. He knew how the saying went, ‘if you love someone let them go, blah blah blah’ but he’d tasted what it was like to be with her and there was no going back for him now.  
He had melted under her touch and her lips had imprinted on his making anyone who came after her insignificant and dull in comparison. She had been his first in so many ways and if she hadn’t left he was sure he would have happily married her…  
Instead she left him broken and damaged…

Sometime just before the sun rose Adrien fell asleep still in his ruffled clothes curled up on top of his bed feeling betrayed and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I broke the already damaged Adrien even more, sorry!  
> I was trying to get their ages as close to 20 as I could but the more I played around with it in my head I couldn't imagine them going longer than 2 years without having a moment and that moment whether it was a kiss or something more would always change their relationship. So Adrien is almost 20 and Marinette would be 18ish.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette saw a flash of green followed by a black blur as she fell into Talon’s arms and her heart sunk. She thought about transforming and running after him as she angrily looked down at Talon but she knew ladybug wasn’t ready to see Chat Noir. This wasn’t how he was meant to find out she was back… not like this… 

“Hey freckles what’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Talon playfully winked at her as she punched his arm and got up.

“That’s not even funny Talon… You knew he was there?” Marinette asked even though she knew the answer. 

“Come on Lucky you know why I’m here, as if a reckless black stray can hide from me. I guess he knows your home now.” Talon ruffled her hair and she frowned up at him. “He’s just going to have to get use to the competition.” Talon snickered before disappearing into the darkness again.

"In your dreams Talon..." Marinette grumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself and walked towards the edge of the building. Trying to steady her breathing as she felt a familiar heavy sickening feeling swell in her chest, she knew if she wasn’t careful it could turn into another nasty panic attack.  
Marinette hadn’t had an attack for months and finally been allowed to come home but if she lost it now who knew how long it would be before they would let her go home.  
She had been gone a lot longer than she planned and so much had happened how would she explain it to him… to any of them…

She missed everything about him… her blonde-haired crush and her reckless kitty.

Forcing herself to look up at the Eifel Tower she shuddered as she saw him falling again. Yelping as if something had bitten her she took a step back, reaching her hand out she whispered, “Papa I’m… I’m so… sorry.” 

Covering her face with her hands she felt Tikki snuggle into her neck. 

“Maybe it’s time to go home Mari. I’m sure Master Fu would agree it’s been long enough.” Tikki knew this could get them both into trouble but she had watch Marinette go through so much and from what Plagg had told her so had Adrien. 

Wiping her face, Marinette nodded, Tikki’s reassurance was all she needed. No doubt Raven would follow but she didn’t care, grabbing her Katanas she reached behind her back and slid then in to their harness before whispering just loud enough for Tikki to hear. “Tikki, spots on.” More out of habit than necessary.

Disappearing into the dark it wasn’t long till Ladybug heard the familiar sound of wings and she wondered if he would try and stop her before she reached her destination. 

“Lucky what do you think you’re doing? We don’t know if your stable enough around him yet.” Raven had caught up to her and even though he’d been training her for the last year he was still in awe of how effortlessly she glided through the air as if she had her own set of wings.

“Go away you over grown feather duster.” Ladybug snapped.

“Ouch… really? Back to the name calling I see and here I was thinking we were making progress.” Ladybug could hear the humour in his voice but he was no Chat Noir. She never realized just how much she had missed that silly cat’s puns.

Within no time at all she softly landed on the small familiar rooftop garden. She’d spent so much of her childhood on the rooftop day dreaming about being anywhere but here that she had to supress a nerves giggle. After spending over a year abroad the only thing she’d wished for was to be back home with her Mum, Alya and… and him. 

“So, what’s the plan Lucky? I’d say it’s past three by now. Do we wake your Mum or do you want to visit the stray and torture him some more?” Raven whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Swatting his hand away she took a step away from him, angry that his breath on her neck did things to her body that she didn’t want to feel.

A thousand scenarios ran through her head and as much as she hated it she knew Raven was right…

Still the thought of crawling into his bed and snuggling into him was so tempting but she wasn’t stupid. Marinette had left him over a year ago without a word after they had…  
She felt her cheeks turn pink at the thought of their last night together. She didn’t regret anything about it other than leaving him in the morning.

 

***

Marinette had woken as the sun started to rise. A cold realization set in when she remembered she couldn’t stay. 

She had come to say goodbye to Adrien last night but hadn’t managed to get the words out.  
Instead every pent-up emotion that they had kept locked away for the last two years escaped leaving her taking the lead on something she hadn’t even imagined she was capable of. 

Carefully slipping out from under his muscular arm she took a moment to remember her Adrien knowing when she returned everything including him would be different.

Adrien looked so peaceful sleeping, even with the cut on his perfectly angled cheek bone. The bruise under the cut had started to turn yellow and would fade within the next week hopefully in time for his next photo shoot, though they would still have to cover up the cut.  
His messy bed hair made him look more like his alter ego Chat Noir and she smiled sadly at how obvious it was to her now.  
He had been right in front of her this whole time.  
She thought it was only Adrien that she loved but in those last moments when she thought she would lose him she had realized just how much she loved the impossible cat.

He stirred slightly and she held her breath hoping he wouldn’t wake. It was hard enough to leave as it was and she knew either way she was going to break his heart… but if she woke him now he would beg her to stay with those amazing green eyes and she would most likely fall back into his arms. He was her weakness and one of the reasons she had to go. 

Looking down Marinette’s cheeks flushed as she remembered her lack of clothes but when her eyes found her black dress lying on the floor she shivered. The thought of putting it back on made her feel sick and she quickly covered her mouth to muffle the sob that escaped. 

There was no lucky charm or reset that could ever change what had happened and she hated herself for it.

The memories of the last week… the funeral… the guilt and the empty hollow feeling that someone she loved had been taken from her came flooding back in…  
It always took her a moment when she first woke to remember but when she did it was just as painful as the day it happened and she knew she had to move now before it consumed her again. 

There was an internal battle raging inside Marinette as she took one last glance at Adrien. Her head told her to ‘run, get out while you still can’ but her heart screamed ‘No, stay he needs you’.  
Tears ran down her face as her head won out and she climbed out of bed knowing this was the only way to keep him safe. 

Ignoring her dress, she grabbed his shirt pulled it over her messy hair then hurried to finding Tikki her Kwami. Tikki was curled up with Plagg Adrien’s little black cat Kwami on the sofa. She suddenly felt very self-conscious at the thought of what the two Kwami’s had seen or heard last night but there was no time for that now.  
Carefully waking Tikki up she ignored her Kwami’s shocked face at her lack of clothes and said, “Tikki spots on”.  
As soon as she was transformed she ignored Plagg’s protests and leapt out of the window leaving behind the boy she loved.

***

 

“Earth to Lucky… What’s going on in there?” Raven asked tapping her gently on the forehead bringing her roughly back to reality.

“Let’s get one thing straight, I don’t always need your help. This is my home. He may live here now but he has his own room so it doesn’t hurt for me to hide out in my room till the morning.” Ladybug surprised even herself at how determine she sounded even though she was sure her hands were shaking a little. 

Raven smiled down at her, amused at how easily it was to rile her up. 

“Ok go ahead but just a warning… See that there?” He pointed to a little red light that flashed on the trapdoor that led into her bedroom.  
“That’s a sensor and I’d say that your rich boy has wired this whole place up to stop intruders. Very clever but hate to tell you freckles that includes you.” For once Raven didn’t look smug, he actually felt sorry for her.  
Raven wasn’t pleased to be here, he knew the cat could stand in his way of getting what he wanted. But he knew he would follow her without hesitation and not just because she was his responsibility. 

“I’m not leaving Raven and you can’t make me. I’ve worked so hard to control it… I won’t transform and I’ll stay out here until the morning.” Ladybug’s voice was barely a whisper, he was right she didn’t even know her own home anymore. Closing her eyes, she willed the transformation without having to say a word. She had learned so much about her powers that it had started to become a part of her and controlling it had become second nature.

Tikki sat on Marinette’s shoulder feeling the impact of the transformation.  
“Raven I can look after her.” The small red Kwami was determine for this to work.

Raven frowned at Marinette’s Kwami then looked down at her, she still wore the clothes that she had been training in and he couldn’t help but stare at the way her waist curved in all the right ways. Still watching her closely he sighed as she pulled her katanas from the harness on her back and placed them on a small table. He knew he wasn’t going to win this battle easily and it would be easier if he just gave in and watched her from a nearby building until morning but he wasn’t convinced she fully had it under control yet.  
Still lost in thought he noticed she was shivering as she wrapped her arms around her body. Before she could say a word, he transformed back into Talon and lifted his black hoodie over his messy black hair. 

Marinette couldn’t help but notice the muscular lines of Talon’s torso that formed a V just above the line of his jeans as he lifted his hoodie off. She hated herself for being attracted to him… She didn’t mean to notice these things but they had spent so much time together it was hard not to.

“Here take this… I don’t want you freezing on me now freckles.” Talon kept his voice soft hoping she wouldn’t fight him on this too. But to his surprise she took it without protesting and pulled it over her head.

“Thanks… I know you could get in trouble but I just need to be alone Talon… please.” She looked up at him through her dark lashes hoping he’d give in. She knew he had a soft spot for her and she hated using that against him but she was tired and needed her space.

Talon’s Kwami, Kangee, flapped his small black wings in front of his face frowning at what he was about to do. 

“Careful Talon, don’t let those baby blues fool you again. Do I have to remind you what happened last time?” Kangee chirped flashing Marinette a disapproving look. 

Talon ignored his Kwami and gently pushed him out of his face before shaking his head and running his hands through his dark hair.

“Your right, I could get in trouble. Mater Fu isn’t sure your ready yet Lucky…” Talon frowned at her knowing his Kwami could be right, this could be dangerous for her and the stray. Not that he cared about the cat but if anything was to happen to Lucky he’d never forgive himself. When he noticed her bottom lip trembling and that she was holding back tears he knew she had him. 

“Shit Lucky… I shouldn’t be doing this… I’ll leave but I’m going to be watching you and if you feel like you’re losing control leave before it’s too late.” Talon warned knowing the lecture he was surely going to receive from Master Fu and probably Kangee as well.

Marinette smiled at Talon as he transformed back into Raven. She loved how his beautiful black wings emerged from his back and unfolded casting a shadow over them before tucking them behind his back. 

Talon took a step closer to Marinette and she found herself staring into his amber colour eyes that seemed to glow behind his black mask. If her heart didn’t already belong to someone else she knew she could fall for him.  
He was taller than her and his dark wavy hair had a habit of falling over his amber colour eyes that always seemed to twinkle mysteriously. His background was native American and he had inherited the soft brow skin of his ancestors but the cocky American ascent from growing up in Los Angeles.

“Thank you… I promise I’m ok though, you don’t have to worry, I have Tikki.” Marinette forced herself to smile up at him and before she could move he wrapped his arms and wings around her.

“It’s my job to worry… don’t let the cat give you any shit.” Raven kissed her on the head then flew into the air before she could answer. 

Marinette stood frozen watching him sore into the night. She knew he wouldn’t be far away but she couldn’t help suddenly feeling like maybe she was rushing things. As if sensing Marinette’s distress, Tikki flew up to look into her eyes.

“You’ve got this Mari. He might be angry but I’ll help him to understand. Try and get some sleep.” Tikki’s words of encouragement helped to put Marinette at easy and she smiled as the little red Kwami landed back on her shoulder. 

“Thanks, Tikki… I hope so.” Marinette whispered. 

Looking around the roof top she spotted the sun bed and headed over to it. Lying down she pulled her knees up to her chest but she knew the chances of sleep was little to none. She rarely slept these days and learned to function on what she could get. A thousand thoughts ran through her head and knowing he was so close was torture.

It wasn’t long before Marinette was asleep, curled up in a ball with Tikki resting next to her head keeping a watchful eye on her troubled charge. Tikki couldn’t help but feel responsible, after all it was her floored miraculous that had forced Master Fu to send Marinette away after the accident. 

Tikki had felt it as soon as Marinette had transformed back. The surge of despair and pain from Marinette had somehow merged with the pain of one of the souls that had possessed her miraculous in the past. 

Every miraculous holder leaves a piece of their soul in the miraculous after passing it on. This helps to strengthen the miraculous and allows the magic to continue to flow, sometimes even growing in power.  
But one soul with a tragic past had tried to use Marinette’s pain to its advantage. 

Tikki would do anything to keep Marinette safe and with the help of Master Fu and the sacred Kwami temple they had supressed the troubled spirit that threatened to possess her.  
For now, at least…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Talon/Raven Adrien's maybe love rival. Marinette is finally home but she knows that it isn't going to be easy. Tikki gives some important info on past miraculous holders and a glimpse into why Marinette left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a bit of a potty mouth in this chapter sorry. I'm not a huge on swearing myself but i do find these types of words show a strong emotion and considering Adrien is almost 20 i'm sure it's justified.

Adrien woke to the sound of Nino and Ayla’s hushed voices at his bedroom door and it took him a minute to remember last night’s events.

So, she was back and he had no idea how he felt about it nor did he feel like having a D&M with the two people that kept it from him.

It was the first week of September and Adrien should have been starting his second year at University with his friends but he had decided to defer for a year. He’d almost flunked his courses last year and he knew his head and heart wasn’t in it. His father wasn’t happy about it but Adrien promised to continue modelling for his fashion label until he sorted himself out.  
He hated how fake the industry was but at least the money was good and it was a distraction from his dark thoughts. 

Groaning Adrien forced himself to sit up. Rubbing his eyes, he stood and walked across the small room. He opened the door surprising Alya who nearly tumbled into him but Nino was quick to catch her. 

“Don’t you two have anything better to do than wake me up?” Adrien growled at them. 

Nino at least had the decency to look embarrassed and shrug at him but Alya crossed her arms and stared Adrien down.

“Well someone needs to keep an eye on you… Shouldn’t you be at the studio already?” She sounded pissed off and it only fuelled Adrien’s anger. What right did she have to be pissed off at him, they were the ones that were keeping secrets from him. 

Ignoring them he pushed past the annoyingly cute couple and stormed down the hallway to the bathroom. Adrien hadn’t decided yet if he was in the mood to talk to them about last night. His head was pounding from the lack of sleep and he needed a shower first to clear his thoughts. He had no idea what time it was but he’d already come to the conclusion that he was going to be late. 

Stripping off his dirty clothes and throwing them in the hamper, he jumped into the shower. Adjusting the water as hot as his aching body allowed, he quickly washed his blonde hair thinking about last night’s events.   
Shit, he didn’t think it was possible but somehow she’d managed to grow even more beautiful with age and her body…   
But then he remembered she wasn’t alone and he felt his chest restrict around his heart.  
Resting his hands against the wall and lowering his head, he let the water run through his hair and down his face hiding the tears that were escaping his tired eyes.

Adrien had tried so hard to move on with his life but everywhere he turned he was haunted by her memory and of cause living in her house didn’t help. At the end of the day someone had to be here to help Sabine and like hell he would have been able to ignore her and go on with his life like nothing happened... like he had no part in destroying her world…  
He didn’t want to feel like this anymore… he knew he still loved her but if he was given the choice he would have stopped a long time ago.   
He was angry beyond words, she had hurt him… abandoned him just like his mother had. The only two females he had ever loved had left him… maybe it was his fault… maybe he wasn’t worth loving. 

Adrien had always felt like it was his fault and most nights his nightmares had punished him over and over again. Always the same nightmare and always the same outcome.  
Deep down he always feared she blamed him… fuck he blamed himself… he had failed her, could he really expect her to still love him.  
His mind drifted back to the night that changed everything…

***

The four friends had decided to go to Kim’s party together. Nino was the DJ for the event and his friends had never missed one of his gigs.   
Marinette wasn’t her normal bubbly self and Adrien had tried to talk to her but Alya had told him it was best to leave her alone. Later he found out from Nino that she had a fight with her father and he’d grounded her but she left anyway. 

It wasn’t like her to fight with her parents, he’d always loved visiting her home even though it made it hard to go back to his empty house. Tom and Sabine were always happy to see him and he got the impression they were secretly hoping he would ask Marinette out.   
It had crossed his mind over the years, he felt strangely connected to her and the more time he spent with her the more he couldn’t imagine his life without her in it. Somehow, even though ladybug had rejected him time after time, his loyalty to her held him back. 

After an hour Adrien decided to ignore Alya and talk to her anyway. He hadn’t seen her for a while and was worried about her. When he found her talking to Nathaniel he was surprised to feel jealousy start to twist around him stomach. He had no idea why he suddenly felt like this but watching the way Nathaniel looked at her made Adrien want to punch him in the face.   
Deciding option number two was more likely going to win him points, he quickly interrupted the two and asked her to dance. She smiled up at him and said, ‘Bout time you asked’ in a dreamy voice and he realised she’d been drinking. 

She’d grabbed him a drink before they reached the dance floor and he had laughed at her but politely taken the drink and downed it quickly trying to ignore the burning sensation at the back of his throat.

They danced and drank for over an hour and when the music had turned slow thanks to Nino, he had gently grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. Looking into those blue eyes of hers he was about to kiss her when all hell broke out. 

People were screaming from the balcony and Adrien knew straight away his dizzy head was going to be a problem for his alter ego Chat Noir… At least ladybug would be able to take charge and he could just back her up if it was an Akuma attack… 

Little did he know at the time it had been his lady feeding him drinks for the last hour and by the end of the night someone she loved would be dead.

***

Struggling to get his emotions under control Adrien turned the water off and dried his body. He hated thinking about that night and now she was back he knew there was no escaping his demons.

With his hair still dripping, he wrapped the towel around himself and headed for the kitchen.   
He knew Sabine would already be downstairs in the bakery with the new baker and he didn’t care if Nino and Alya were still here. If they didn’t like his lack of clothes they could leave.   
His shower hadn’t helped his head and he was left feeling angry and agitated hoping the day would hurry up and end so he could disappear into the night as his alter ego Chat Noir.

Nino and Alya were seated at the breakfast bar deep in conversation eating breakfast that Sabine had prepared for them. This had become like a second home to the pair as they helped Sabine and Adrien come to terms with the tragedy.

Before she left, she’d given Nino, Alya and Chloe their own miraculous’. Master Fu had trusted her judgment knowing Chat Noir would need help without her.   
Adrien was surprised when she chose Chloe but Chloe surprised them all and took the role very seriously. 

Sabine welcomed them into her home and even though she knew their secrets she never brought it up unless there was a need to. It had become a meeting place for the three sometimes four and Adrien knew it made Sabine happy to have a full house as a welcome distraction from her pain. 

“Adrien would it kill you to put some clothes on.” Alya winged screwing up her face. She loved Adrien like a brother and had caught him in compromising positions on more than one occasion, but she knew it made her boyfriend Nino uncomfortable when his best friend strutted his perfect model body around in front of her. 

“If you don’t like it leave.” Adrien snapped as he opened the fridge. Taking the milk carton out, he ignored her protests as he drunk out of the carton. 

“Well aren’t you in a lovely mood this morning.” Ayla shot back turning to Nino.

“Yeah… So, bro about that phone call last night…” Nino didn’t normally get tongue tied but he knew how wrong it was that his best friend had been kept in the dark.

“Oh, would you look at the time… gotta go. Been great chatting, we should do it again sometime… when you’re not busy keeping shit from me.” Adrien said pretending to look at an invisible watch on his arm before grabbing a piece of toast of Alya’s plate.

“Adrien, we need to talk about this…” Alya yelled after him but he ignored her and headed to his bedroom eating the toast as he went. 

Closing the door, he dropped the towel and looked around for clean clothes. Finding a pair of black jeans, he pulled them on then grabbed a clean shirt and tossed it over his wet hair. Picking up his cell phone from the floor, he wasn’t surprised to see the screen was cracked but the display was still visible enough to see all the missed calls and text messages.   
He was late and no doubt would get a lecture on punctuality when he arrived. Shoving his cell in his pocket he grabbed his helmet, keys and wallet.

“Forgetting something?” Plagg flew in front of his face before he could head back out the door. 

“Be warned I’m not in the mood today Plagg. Sure, you don’t want to hang here for the day?” Adrien threw on his black leather jacket and let Plagg slip inside. 

“What’s new. Maybe you should just find her so you can kiss and make up. Besides the studio has the best cheese platers.” Plagg mumbled as he settled into the pocket in Adrien’s Jacket.

Adrien almost choked on his own saliva at his Kwami’s comment. The little cat had a way with words and Adrien had got use to it over the years but when the Kwami wasn’t thinking about his stomach he kept busy complaining about Adrien’s messy love life. 

“It’s not that simple Plagg… she left me.” Adrien frowned feeling his temper flair as he reminded himself that she had moved on.

“Did you ever think she might have had a good reason. I give you 24 hours before the two of you lock lips.” 

“She’s moved on… and so have I.” Adrien snapped.

“We’ll see.” Plagg smiled at Adrien before disappearing further into his pocket. 

Adrien couldn’t wait to get out of there and even though he was late he was looking forwards to the half an hour ride to the studio.   
Sabine and Alya had begged him not to buy his motorbike and it worried them even more when Nino told them it wasn’t just any bike but one of the fastest on the market. Alya commented that he had more money than brains to ride a death trap like that but Adrien reminded her that what they did most nights was worst.   
So, ignoring their final protests he bought his black Kawasaki Ninja H2 home. When he couldn’t be Chat Noir, it was one of the only ways he could clear his head and he needed that more than anything today.

Walking back into the kitchen he was surprised to find Nino and Alya still there.

“Shouldn’t you guys be at school or something?” Adrien asked putting his helmet down on the bench and crossing his arms.

“It’s Saturday bud, we’re heading into the studio. Alya’s doing a story on the fashion show and I’m helping out with the sound check. I thought I could give you a lift, looks like it’s going to rain and you know how much Sabine worries when you ride in the rain.” Nino smiled at Adrien hoping his best friend would stop pushing them away. The more time that passed the more distant Adrien had become and Nino was starting to worry that even M wouldn’t be able to bring the old light-hearted Adrien back.

Before Adrien could answer Alya’s message tone loudly interrupted them. She quickly grabbed her cell and read the message. Adrien noticed that she looked nervous as she quickly typed something back before looking at him.   
A second later his sensitive ears heard a second message tone from somewhere above them.

“You have to be fuckin’ kidding me.” Adrien growled at Alya.  
“She’s here?” Adrien asked as he started to back away from his friends edging closer to the stairs that lead up to her room.   
“No, Adrien wait. Think about this before you do something or say something stupid.” Alya warned but it was too late, Adrien was already halfway up the stairs taking them three at a time.   
The fox in Alya was fast but not as fast as the angry cat who had already opened the trapdoor into her room. Slamming it down he quickly locked it ignoring her angry cries as he stood up. Alya could easily bust the lock but they all had way too much respect for Sabine to damage her apartment. 

Looking around her old room left him feeling uneasy even though he knew she would be on the roof, otherwise she would have set off the alarm system. He hadn’t been in here for months and everywhere he looked reminded him of her.  
All of sudden he felt nerves and unsure of himself as his anger started to slip.

When she first left he use to come in here just to feel close to her and often fell asleep on her bed. It smelled like her but as time had passed and her scent had faded it had turned into a cruel reminder that he’d lost her. 

“Kid, you sure you’re up to this?” Plagg asked sensing his charges swirling emotions. 

“Shut up Plagg…” Adrien growled, annoyed that his Kwami always seemed to doubt him.

“Why you humans put yourself through this I’ll never know. That’s why I love cheese so much. It not only tastes good but doesn’t talk back.” Plagg mumbled from somewhere in Adrien’s jacket.

Adrien ignored his Kwami and turned the alarm off with a trembling hand and opened the hatch. He had no idea what he was going to say to her but he wasn’t going to let her see his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Adrien's emotions were really torn in this chapter. Not only did he discover she's home Nino and Alya knew she was back and kept it from him.   
> After everything that Adrien's been through hes a little more like Chat these days and he really doesn't care about the persona he portrays like the old Adrien that did everything to please everyone else.  
> Also i have no idea about motorbikes but did a little research and please correct me if i'm wrong but being up there with one of the fastest street bikes you can own I think the Ninja H2 was suited to a rebellious thrill seeking Adrien.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette reread the message again.

Alya: Heads up girl he knows you’re here and he’s on his way  
up, NOW! Sorry I couldn’t stop him… Be warned he’s  
really pissed off! Good luck x

“Shit… shit… shit… What am I going to say to him Tikki? Maybe I should just leave.” Marinette started to pace wringing her hands together, then trying to smooth her messy hair. She was surprised she had even managed to sleep at all. Maybe it was knowing she was home that helped or the fact that it had been over 24 hours since she’d last slept. She still felt exhausted and was seriously doubting her decision to rush back… Maybe Talon was right…  
She wasn’t ready…  
It was too late to run now, she could hear him unlocking the hatch and she knew she would only make it worse if she disappeared again.

“You can do this Mari… I’m right here ok.” Tikki reassured her before landing on her shoulder. 

Too nervous to watch him climb up onto the roof she turned away, walked over to the edge and looked up at the dark sky before closing her eyes. 

Adrien climbed onto the rooftop and froze. Marinette had her back to him and was leaning against the railing. Her black hair was longer than he remembered and tumbled down her back in soft messy waves. 

He was surprised to find himself so drawn to her that his anger was slipping away and the only thing he could think about was wrapping his arms around her and snuggling his face into her soft black hair.  
Her feet were still bare and she wore the same black sweat pants, her hoody looked way too big for her though and he couldn’t help the thought that it must belong to him.  
Jealousy stirred inside him and with it his temper was back. Rubbing the back of his neck with his hands he looked up at the dark sky that matched his mood. The sky was a dark shade of grey and lightning flashed in the distance confirming what Nino had told him earlier. He wouldn’t have long before the rain started, it was now or never.

“Well, well, well I’d say look who the cat dragged in but this cat hasn’t seen you for what? Almost two years.” Adrien’s words were cold and flat. He didn’t want her to know what she was doing to him. She jumped a little and he instantly felt bad. ‘Get a back-bone Adrien Agreste’ he told himself knowing that he was possibly about to unleash almost two years of heart ache on her. How could he be polite to the girl that broke his heart… even if he did still love her.

Marinette slowly turned around, she always knew this wasn’t going to be easy but his words felt so cold. He didn’t even sound like her Adrien anymore and she couldn’t help but feel like it was all her fault. 

Swallowing the lump in her throat she forced herself to look up into his eyes. She didn’t hear the thunder that rumbled over the city and she didn’t feel the rain as it slowly started to fall… she was completely and utterly lost in his intense green eyes to notice anything, including how to breath. 

His green eyes seemed to glow in the dull light and she found herself wondering if they’d always been this green. Struggling to remember how to fill her lungs with air, she allowed her eyes to trail over the rest of him.  
He looked taller and his shoulders were wider than she remembered but his strong jaw twitched like it always did when he was irritated.  
Adrien looked every bit the model he was from his messy wet hair to his leather jacket, tight fitting black jeans and worn boots. Fighting off the impulsive thoughts running through her head, she forced her lips to move.

“Adrien… I umm… I’m sorry.” It was barely a whisper but it was all she could manage as tears started to run down her flushed cheeks. Jumping off the rooftop at this point felt like a less painful option but she didn’t think she could move even if she tried. She had dreamed about this moment since she left but it had never involved being incapable of speech and turning into a blubbering mess. 

She had somehow turned back into the nerves fifteen-year-old who could barely talk to her crush out of fear she wasn’t good enough for him.

 

“Sorry for what exactly? Leaving after I let my walls down and gave you my heart?... Or was it because I let you into my bed? Cause really that ones on you princess. You were such a feisty little thing how was I meant to resist. And here I was thinking that it meant something… You know being first time and all you can imagine my surprise to find out I was nothing more than a hit and run victim to you.” Adrien could see the damage each one of his words inflicted on her and he hated himself for it but he couldn’t stop. His pain was too raw and he couldn’t hide it anymore.

“Adrien… please it wasn’t like that.” Marinette felt her cheeks burning and she knew she was turning a deep shade of red. He made that night sound like it meant nothing to her when in reality it was one of the memories that kept her going. It wasn’t his fault though how was he meant to know when everyone kept him in the dark. His anger radiating around her and she knew she wasn’t the only one who could feel it… What if she couldn’t control her? 

“I’m guessing you only came back to see your Mum and Ayla, a bit late don’t you think? Leaving me I guess I could justify but how could you leave your own mother after everything she was going though?” Adrien kept his voice calm unlike his insides. His eyes never left hers and he felt his heart ache as her bottom lip trembled. She nervously bit her lip and he knew she was trying to keep it together. He grabbed the back of his neck again and stretched his elbows out of frustration. He wanted to move towards her or maybe away from her but he couldn’t decide, either way he wasn’t sure he could move even if he tried. 

“I never wanted to leave… any of you… I… I…” Marinette couldn’t finish her sentence, she knew she needed to gain control again.

“Just like you didn’t mean for me to stumble across you and your… your what is he anyway Marinette?” Adrien could feel his hands shaking, his chest still ached and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold off from grabbing her face between his hands and kissing those tears of hers away. He could see she was shivering as the rain soaked her clothes and he hated that he still wanted to protect her even from something as harmless as water.  
Her blue eyes gave everything away, she looked miserable but it didn’t change anything he told himself. She still left you… she broke you…

 

Marinette didn’t know what to say. So, he was jealous, that gave her hope that maybe just maybe he still cared.  
Taking a shaky breath, she looked down at Tikki and her little red Kwami nodded, encouraging her to at least try to explain some of it. 

“Talon was assigned to watch over me. Over time he became a friend nothing more.” Marinette felt trapped in his glaze and his eyes burned into her soul. Taking a deep breath, she tried to stop her hands from shaking as she wiped the rain out of her eyes. The panic continued to rise and she knew if she couldn’t get her shit together she was putting them both in danger. 

 

Adrien was watching her closely and he felt his chest lighten when she explained who he was, maybe there was hope still for the two… but why the hell was someone assigned to watch over her. Then he remembered last night… They didn’t look like just friends and why is she wearing his clothes. 

“Bullshit… I’m not an idiot Marinette. He was all over you and you’re wearing his fuckin’ clothes.” Adrien snarled crossing his arms defensively over his chest careful not to squish Plagg. He knew his temper was getting the better of him as he watched her take a step back… he felt like shit… he might be furious at her but he hated the thought of his princess being afraid of him. Shaking his head, he reminded himself of the painful truth, ‘she’s not yours, she never was’.

Marinette felt like she was drowning. She hated seeing him like this and the fact that it was her causing his pain made it even worse. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him that she loved him… that she never stopped loving him but she couldn’t. It wouldn’t be fair and for all she knew he’d moved on, so a shitty explanation was all she could offer for now. 

“He knew you were watching me last night and did it to get a rise out of you. As soon as I worked out what had happened I rushed home. You weren’t meant to know I was back yet. Master Fu wasn’t sure if… He wanted to wait but… Anyway, Raven followed me, I refused to leave. I couldn’t get in so Raven gave me his hoodie so I wouldn’t freeze then he left.” Marinette was tiring quickly. It wasn’t easy trying to keep her under control and she knew she was feeding off Adrien’s anger.

“Why would Master Fu try to keep us apart and who the hell is Raven?” Adrien was struggling too process everything. So, she had a handler for some reason, Master Fu seemed to want to keep her locked away from him and who the hell was Raven and why was he following her. 

“Raven is Talon. He has a miraculous too…” Marinette was struggling to keep it together and she was starting to think she wasn’t strong enough to keep her at bay. She knew she should leave but it was too late. She felt the ground start to sway and the only thing she could think about was keeping him safe even if it meant risking her own life. 

Adrien saw the blood start to run from her nose staining her cheeks red as she started to fall. With his cat like reflexes he was moving before he even realized what he was doing and Marinette fell into his arms. Cradling her against his chest he looked down into her blue eyes and he knew he still belonged to her… He always would…

“Marinette?” Adrien whispered as he sunk to his knees still holding her against his chest. He felt responsible for all of this but most of all he was starting to think that there was something much bigger going on. 

 

“I’m so sorry… I’m trying… it hurts…” Marinette whispered before closing her eyes. 

Adrien felt like someone had ripped his chest open. There was no way he was going to lose her again only moments after she re-entered his life. Leaning over her he tried to protect her face from the rain as he held her against his chest.

“Don’t you dare think about leaving me again Mair… Wake up… please.” Adrien felt like his world was crumbling around him… again. He was about to transform when he heard Tikki.

“Adrien, you need to get her to Master Fu. You have to take her, not Chat Noir.” Tikki her little red Kwami ordered Adrien to hurry but within moments Rena Rouge and Carapace landed on the roof followed by an angry Raven.

“Hey, asshole get away from her you’ve done enough damage.” Raven snarled at Adrien. 

Adrien Looked up at the bird boy with his huge black wings and instantly hated him. Like hell he was going to hand her over to him.

“Adrien, we need to get her to Master Fu… Please I’ll explain later but you have to give her to Raven.” Rena Rouge kept her voice soft as she gently touched his arm. He looked up at her with pleading eyes and she felt his pain. 

“I promise you’ll see her again Adrien, it wasn’t meant to go down like this.” Carapace took Marinette out of the shocked Adrien’s arms before he could protest and quickly handed her over to Raven.

Raven spread his wings and took off with Marinette in his arms before Adrien could stop him. Standing up he watched them vanish into the clouds then turned to Carapace and Rena Rouge.

“What the hell just happened and who the fuck was that?” Adrien’s voice was low and laced with anger like a cat’s hiss. 

“Calm down kid, there’s something Tikki needs to show you.” Plagg emerged out of Adrien’s jacket sounding serious, something Adrien had only witnessed a handful of times. 

“Calm down… are you serious Plagg? You knew, didn’t you? All this time and you knew why she left… I can’t believe this you all knew and you let me suffer…” Adrien yelled at his so-called friends. He wanted to get as far away from them as he could but he couldn’t leave… not when he was so close to finding out the truth. 

“Adrien, it was the only way to keep you safe… You would have followed her and put both of you in danger… I need to show you to make you understand and for that you need to transform. Please trust me I don’t have much time I need to be with Marinette.” Tikki’s voice was soft, she knew the dangers of being away from Marinette but she also knew how important this was to her charge. She had witnessed her struggles over the last eighteen months… all her pain and torment and she felt responsible. If she could at least make Adrien understand she knew they still had a chance. 

Up until now Adrien hadn’t noticed that Tikki was still here. The little red Kwami hovered in front of his face waiting for him to answer. He looked over at Rena Rouge and Carapace and they both nodded. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and willed the transformation.  
He had done this a thousand times before and each time he felt the familiar tingling sensation as his black leather suit wrapped itself around him. His green eyes changed into bright cat eyes, his cat ears emerged and his tail grew. Stretching lazily, he looked at the red Kwami and nodded. 

“Chat Noir this might hurt and you’re going to feel disorientated so try to focus on something until you get your bearings. Ok?” What Tikki was about to do made her nervous, she had only done it once before but she felt like it was the only way to make him understand.

 

“Get on with it Tikki.” Chat snapped feeling impatient.

Without warning Tikki moved his messy blonde hair off his forehead and put her tiny hands on his temples. Adrien didn’t have time to react as he suddenly felt like he was falling into a dark abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally come face to face after eighteen months. You can imagine the mixed emotions Adrien is feeling. This is the girl who broke his heart but he still loves her. He wants to forget everything and run to her but he's so guarded now that he hides behind his anger.  
> It's starting to become clear that Marinette didn't have a chose in leaving and something else is going on with her.  
> I tried to pour as much emotion as i could into this chapter and wanted to show how they were both feeling which in some parts almost mirrored the other person. This writing style is a little different to how i normally write, hope it worked and wasn't confusing.  
> The next chapter will have more answer as to where Marinette has been and why she left, it's almost finished and should be up by the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up (no pun intended) there is a little bit of violence in this chapter but only in a small section.

The darkness seemed to last forever until Chat Noir slammed into something hard. Slowly opening his eyes, he pulled himself to his knees before closing them again and grabbing his pounding head. He’d had headaches before, even migraines on occasion, but this was intense and he was struggling to make sense of where he was.   
Chat heard her voice before he could even focus his eyes and he forced himself to stand.

“Please… leave me alone. I can’t do it.” 

“Careful Chat Noir, you need to take your time adjusting or you will wake up.” Tikki attempted to explain as she watched a disorientated Chat try to find his bearings. She knew this was risky and Master Fu wouldn’t be pleased with her but she was sure Chat was strong enough to handle it.

Chat could hear Tikki somewhere behind him but his eyes were still adjusting and it was Marinette he was worried about. His anger was forgotten and the last eighteen months didn’t seem to matter anymore. He couldn’t erase her panicked voice from his mind. His head felt like it was about to split open but all he could think about was getting to her. 

When his eyes finally adjusted to the bright light he found Marinette sitting on a small bed against a concrete wall with Tikki resting on her head. She was hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees while a grey-haired man sat on a chair in front of her.   
Chat could tell straight away that she was upset and his protective instincts kicked in but before he could interrupt a second Tikki gently put a hand on his shoulder. 

“They can’t see or hear us Chat Noir… This is just one of her memory’s…” Tikki explained to the shaken cat. Slightly regretting her decision, she carefully watch Chat looking around the holding room that Marinette had occupied off and on while learning to control her broken Miraculous. 

Chat felt a jolt of panic run through his veins and all he could do was nod while he looked around the small space that was more like a cell than a room. The only piece of furniture in the room was the small bed where Marinette sat and the chair the man was seated on. Three of the walls were made of dull grey concrete and the forth was mostly thick glass that reflected the room.   
It made him sick to think about Marinette being kept in this hell hole and his heart sunk even further when he saw the small basin and toilet only just hidden behind a screen in the corner.

Chat’s eyes started to blur again and the room started to sway. He could hear Tikki telling him to breath and focus so he focused on the one thing that had always grounded him. Staring into her blue eyes he managed to slow his breathing as he watched her dark lashes lightly brush her skin when she blinked. Her eyes looked huge with fear and tears were running down her cheeks.   
Chat fought off the temptation to run to her and wrap his arms around her trembling shoulders… even if he did there was no point, she wouldn’t know he was there… this was just a memory… something that had already happened… something he couldn’t protect her from… 

 

“Marinette, you need to try. He’s not here, you can’t hurt him and if you ever want to go home you need to start making an effort. We can’t do this for you, you’re the only one that can control her.” The man stood up and started to pace in front of her. 

“You don’t understand… I can feel her… she’s in my head… all the time but when I transform she becomes stronger and I don’t know who’s in control… I see everything but it’s like I’m on auto pilot and I can’t stop the things I do.” Marinette sounded frustrated but Chat heard the underlying distress in her voice. She looked scared and utterly drained and he could tell she hadn’t been sleeping, dark circles sat under her blue eyes and she looked like she had lost weight. 

“Marinette, this is the whole point of you being here, to gain control again and to do that you need to be able to control her as Marinette and as Ladybug. It’s been a month already, surely you must miss your loved ones?” The man was starting to sound impatient as he took his glasses off and started to clean them with his shirt. 

Chat had no idea what they were talking about but he knew if Marinette was scared there had to be a good reason behind it. She was normally one of the most level-headed people he knew and he’d only ever seen her really scared a handful of times. 

“No… I can’t please… I’m tired Mr Zhao…” Marinette whimpered as she buried her head in her knees and Chat’s already broken heart shattered even more.   
He hated the way this Mr Zhao talked down to her but he hated himself even more for giving up on her. If only he’d known what she was going through, he would have done anything to find her and rescue her from this Zhao and anyone else that stood in his way. 

“Mari, I know you’re tired but we can do this. Just remember Mr Zhao said you can listen to Adrien’s latest message after.” Tikki sounded positive but her worried face told a different story as she tried to get Marinette to open her eyes. “And maybe they will let you write to Adrien again.”

Chat’s head went into overdrive when Tikki mentioned his messages. So, she did get the messages and by the sounds of it they were using them as leverage. He didn’t know what made him feel more on edge, the fact that she heard them or the fact that they were forcing her to do something she really didn’t want to do so she could hear them. Definitely the latter but his head was still racing trying to remember every desperate message he’d left her.  
Chat was sure he’d heard the past Tikki mention something about letters… He’d never received anything from Marinette in the whole time she’d been away. A letter or anything for that matter would have changed everything even if it was just to say good bye.

“Ok Tikki…” Marinette’s voice was barely a whisper and Chat knew she’d given in against her better judgment. He watched as she stood up and stretched before whispering, ‘Tikki, spots on.’   
Chat had never seen her transform before and he couldn’t tear his eyes away as her red suit wrapped around her slender figure. Even in her state she still looked beautiful and his heart skipped a beat as his lady closed her eyes and stretched before looking nervously at Mr Zhao.

The room began to violently shake forcing Chat to his knees. A loud buzzing noise started to ring in his head and he clamped his hands over his ears trying to block it out. Closing his eyes as the pain intensified he rested his head on the cold floor begging under his breath for it to stop. 

Gradually everything started to slow until it stopped all together leaving Chat shaking in pain. Trying to ignore his protesting body, he forced his eyes open and reluctantly lifted his aching head.

Mr Zhao was sitting on the chair facing the glass wall, or at least he guessed he was. Ladybug was balanced on the back of the chair crouching down with her knees either side of his head. She was leaning over him whispering something in his ear while her hair fell over his face like a dark veil. 

The temperature in the room felt like it had dropped drastically. Sensing something was very wrong, Chat stood up and found a worried looking Tikki staring at him.

“Chat Noir are you ok?” Tikki hadn’t been prepared for the violent shift in the memory and it had left her slightly off balance. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what it had been like for Chat’s human mind to handle the violent change. 

“What the hell is going on Tikki…? Cause it kinda feels like your trying to kill me.” Chat snapped more out of frustrated than anger. 

“I’m sorry Chat Noir… I couldn’t control what memory I showed you. This memory is fragmented because of the shift in her memory. You need to remember it’s not her… She would never…” Tikki’s words faltered and she looked up at Chat starting to wonder if she’d made the right decision. What if he refused to forgive her and this just turned her into a monster he could justify hating.

“Tikki what do you mean ‘not her’?” Chat had no idea what the Kwami was on about but Tikki didn’t have time to answer him. 

The glass window behind them lit up and Chat turned to see a group of people staring in at Ladybug who still hadn’t moved from her perch. He only recognizes one face in the crowd, Master Fu.

Chats mentor walked up to the glass shaking his head and looking furious. Chat instantly felt betrayed by his mentor. He’d always suspected Master Fu knew her whereabouts but he’d never imagined he had something to do with her leaving. 

Chat could hear their hushed voices and it was enough to piece together that Master Fu had no idea they were keeping her in such poor conditions and that Mr Zhao had gone against protocol by entering the room alone. He couldn’t understand why they were treating Marinette like this. The girl he loved risked her life to save people so why the hell was she locked up?   
Their voices died down and he watched as their faces slowly changed to horror, even Master Fu looked shaken.

“Ah, an audience… It’s been a while since I’ve had one of those… You, old man. Are you in charge?” Ladybug’s voice echoed in the empty cell, it may have sounded like her but there was a harshness to it that made Chat shiver. 

Chat turned around to find Ladybug still crouching on the back of the chair.   
Tikki’s words echoed in his head ‘it’s not her’ and he knew somehow the Kwami had been trying to prepare him for this moment. But she had failed and even though Chat could see it with his own eyes he still didn’t believe that someone as pure and innocent as Marinette could look this evil.   
She was staring at the glass with her head turned to the side like she was studying their reaction. Mr Zhao was still sitting in the chair looking at the window with pleading eyes, his glasses had slipped down his nose and sweat ran down his face. The string from Ladybugs yo-yo was wrapped tightly around his throat and she playfully pulled and loosened the string while the whole time smiling at her audience. 

“Ladybug… you can control her, you don’t have to do this.” Master Fu pleaded resting his hands against the glass.

“Oh no, no, no you have me mistaken for someone else old man. You can call me Akai Senshi and I only have one purpose to fulfil. If you release me I will not hurt your Ladybug or this man but refuse me and you will all feel my wrath.” Akai Senshi sounded and looked like the Ladybug Chat knew and loved but he had never heard his Lady talk like this. She seemed to be enjoying tormenting Mr Zhao who looked like he was about to pass out. The string on her yo-yo had started to cut into his skin and droplets of blood were seeping from the fresh wounds. 

“Akai Senshi, I have heard your story. It is well known and shared between the Guardians of the Miraculous. It is one of great love and loss, but you started a war and innocent people lost their live all for your own revenge. Why now do you seek to finish what you started?” Master Fu asked the imposter all the while holding her vacant cold stare.

“If you know my story, you know Kuro Neko was the one who started the war after he killed his sister Kujaku. Your Ladybug suffered great loss at the hands of your Kuro Neko. I have waited centuries for that very connection. She will help me to end him once and for all, whether she is willing or not.” 

“This Kuro Neko you talk of has been dead for centuries. The boy who holds that Miraculous now has done nothing to you. The Ladybug you seek to help you is his soul mate and she will learn to control the darkness that has tarnished her Miraculous. You will not succeed, I will see to it myself.” Master Fu crossed his arms but not before Chat noticed him motioning for someone to enter the room.

“You’re a fool if you believe love can win this war. I was no superhero like your children. In my time Miraculous holders were feared Assassins. We show no mercy… You will learn the hard way and so will your Ladybug.” Before anyone could react Akai Senshi suddenly stood up and gracefully backflipped off the chair. As she stretched her arms wide the string of the yo-yo constricted and severed Mr Zhao’s head with one swift motion. Her cruel laugh sent shivers down Chat’s spine as he watched her land almost cat like behind the chair. 

Chat heard someone scream behind him as they watched the man’s head hit the floor but he was frozen unable to tear his eyes away from the stranger in front of him. She casually stood up and walked around the chair nudging the head with her foot as she passed it, smiling the whole time. 

“This is no game old man and I don’t have to kill your Ladybug to destroy her… This is just the beginning of her hell.” She warned kneeling down in the fresh pool of blood. Chat felt sick as he watched the imposter run her fingers through the pool of blood then wipe it over her face covering Ladybugs cheeks with thick red streaks. 

 

The room started to violently shake again forcing Chat to his knees for a second time. His head felt like it might just explode this time but he refused to take his eyes off Ladybug. He knew even before the tremors stopped what was coming and he would have signed his soul over to the devil to stop the pain she was about to feel. 

Her sobs broke the silence followed by her heart wrenching cries of pain. Chat forced himself to watch it all… he needed to see it as much as it was crushing what was left of his fragile heart. If she had to live through this hell the least he could do was try and make sense of what she’d been through.

Marinette still sat in the pool of blood with her eyes closed tightly, uncontrollable sobs shook her small frame while Tikki tried unsuccessfully to comforter her. A few seconds later when Master Fu and several large men entered the room, Marinette tried to stand but slipped in the blood and landed hard on all fours with her face only inches from Mr Zhao’s head.

“Get away… get away from me.” Marinette screamed as two of the men roughly picked her up and started to carry her out of the room ignoring Master Fu’s orders to put her down. 

“No please… No… Master Fu please…” She called out as she thrashed about in their arms forcing them to half carry her and half drag her out of the room.

“Marinette, try to stay calm. I will sort this out.” Master Fu said as he hurried after them. 

“Please Master Fu… I just want to go home… I want Adrien… ADRIEN…” 

Chat was left shaking, the guilt and hatred he felt towards himself was so over whelming he doubted he’d ever be worthy of her forgiveness let alone her love.   
Falling to his knees Chat felt like he was going to throw up but before he could right himself he was falling again into the dark void.

 

Chat’s knees hit the hard ground and he doubled over in pain resting his throbbing head against the wet ground. He could hear his worried friends but he couldn’t move. His whole body ached and before he even realized what was happening, he’d thrown up all over someone’s feet.

The next few hours were more of the same but somehow he’d made it to his bed. He drifted in and out of his troubled dreams only waking to vomit in a bucket someone conveniently held for him before he passed out again.   
Every time it was the same dream ending in her calling out his name but as hard as he tried he couldn’t reach her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had one or two comments in the last chapter about how angry people were at Marinette and i can understand why. As the person writing the story it's easy to forget that you as a reader can't see whats next like I can.  
> There is always two sides to every story and i hope this chapter gave people some insight into what Marinette went through.  
> I know it doesn't make running out on him ok but she didn't fully understand the situation she was about to enter into.   
> This is kind of a full on chapter that opens up new characters and story lines but i promise all questions will be answered along the way. Please don't hate me to much for torturing them, i promise i'll ease up on them... eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

A closed sign hung on the door of Master Fu’s massage parlour. It had been there since mid-morning after an angry Raven had returned with an unconscious Marinette. Master Fu’s disappointment with Raven was obvious but that conversation would have to wait as he’d been kept busy for most of the day preforming a healing ritual on Marinette with the help of his student Alya.   
He’d hoped that Marinette’s training and self-control would have been enough to stop her making such a foolish decision, but instead she ran head on into a heated confrontation with the one person that could shatter her defensives and truly break her heart.

Master Fu had spent so much time insuring the right people taught Marinette how to construct protective walls around her fragile mind blocking out Akai Senshi’s access altogether. It took almost a year before Marinette safely succeeded to transform into Ladybug. Once they were satisfied that she was stable enough, she was put through months of physical training to strengthen her body and soul for the battle that would surly follow when she returned to Paris. 

Master Fu understood why Adrien reacted the way he did. The boy had been kept in the dark with no idea she was back let alone why she left in the first place. It was Tikki he was furious with and when she returned he’d questioned her reckless decision to encourage Marinette to make such a foolish mistake.

“You did what Tikki?” 

“Master Fu, it was the only way… he wasn’t going to listen to her and she was struggling to even form sentences. I just want her to be happy again… I’m sorry.” Tikki floated nervously in front of Master Fu while a smug Kangee watched over his shoulder. 

“Tikki do you understand what you could have done to his mind? Even transformed Chat Noir hasn’t learned his full potential yet. The yin yang power is something that can take even the strongest Miraculous holder years to safely master but you took it upon yourself to preform it without Marinette and without explaining the risks to Adrien. Do you even know if he is okay?”

“Why are we even worried about the stray? Marinette is better off without him if you ask me.” Talon lazily stretched his arms above his head then then turned his attention back to his cell phone.

“Keep your mouth shut bird-boy nobody cares what you think. Nino just called me, Adrien has finally stopped throwing up and is sleeping like an oversized kitty.” Alya stood in the doorway still holding her cell phone. “Tikki was only trying to help. I think we all feel a little helpless here and pointing fingers isn’t going to fix anything. Marinette doesn’t need anything else to worry about so this conversation is over.” Alya crossed her arms giving them her ‘don’t even try to argue with me face’ while Master Fu and Talon frowned back at her. 

“What exactly should I be worried about now?” Marinette’s sleepy voice startled them all and Alya spun around too face her stubborn friend. 

“Marinette what are you doing out of bed? Move it before I pick you up and carry you there myself.” Alya gently pushed Marinette back into the small guest bedroom and shut the door behind them but not before she shot a ‘don’t you even think about following us’ expression over her shoulder at Master Fu, Talon and Kangee.

Marinette climbed back into bed and smiled up at her best friend, lifting the covers she watched Alya’s face soften. Alya shook her head and collapsed into the small bed next to her. Tikki and Trixx, Alya’s small fox Kwami, floated down and landed on Alya’s lap next to Marinette’s head. 

Alya stroked Marinette’s black hair feeling torn between being ecstatic that her best friend was finally home and heartbroken at how the day had played out.  
“You should be asleep girl. It’s been a shitty day… best to leave it behind and start again tomorrow.”

“Yeah I know but sleep’s over rated. Besides, we have eighteen months of gossip to catch up on.”

“Mari if you mean eighteen months of Adrien gossip I’m out. That’s something for you guys to talk about.”

“That’s if he ever talks to me again Alya. You should have seen how he looked at me. I know I hurt him I just… I don’t know what I expected. I guess I don’t deserve his forgiveness anyway.”

“Bullshit Mari, you had your reasons. I know you and Adrien were so close to getting your shit together and admitting how you both felt but it’s probably for the best that nothing happened before you left. It would be a lot messier if you did the pash and dash, but I know my girl and you would never do anything that reckless, that’s more Chloe’s style.”

Marinette felt her stomach twist into a tight knot when she remembered her best friend had no idea that she’d seen Adrien before she left. There hadn’t been anytime to confide in Alya before leaving the next morning and over the eighteen months Marinette had been absent not once had they spoken. She figured Adrien might have talked to Alya about that night but now she thought about it she couldn’t see him trusting anyone enough… especially after she had left him not even twelve hours after he’d finally opened up to her. 

“Oh Alya, you have no idea what I’ve done. He’s never going to forgive me. Everything was such a mess after and… and I made it worse.” Marinette felt her checks flush and her eyes started to tear up. Forgetting about the two sleeping Kwami, Marinette threw the blankets over her head sending them into the air. The startled Kwami held onto each other as they tumbled through the air and landed in a heap of orange and red fluff at the end of the bed.   
Untangling themselves they looked at each other, Trixx rolled her eyes at the sobbing lump hiding under the blankets and Tikki shrugged apologetically before the two settled back down on the end of the bed. 

“Woah, back up Mari… am I missing something?”

“I don’t want you to hate me too…” Marinette mumbled from somewhere under the blankets.

“Don’t be stupid as if I’d ever hate you. What’s going on Mair? Oh… no… no way, you saw him before you left, didn’t you?” Alya pulled the blankets off Marinette and raised her eyebrows at her. “Spill it girl, don’t make me make you.” 

“Okay… okay. It was the day of the funereal and I was a mess. You should know you didn’t leave my side. I remember I couldn’t even function and I almost didn’t go but you forced me to get dressed. You even did my hair…” Marinette had to stop to catch her breath between sobs. 

“How could I forget Mari. I’ll always be here for you no matter what happens. You can tell me anything.” Alya gently brushed Marinette’s hair out of her face and sadly smiled down at her.

“After you left that night I couldn’t sleep so I went to say goodbye to him… but I couldn’t say it. He told me he loved me and in that moment, it was just us… there was no hawkmoth, no Miraculous, no Kwami and for the first time that week I didn’t feel like I should have died instead of him.”

“Oh… baby girl… you never told me you felt like that.” Alya could feel her pain and she hated that she couldn’t take it away, so she did the only thing she could and wrapped her arms around her.

“We made love… more than once and when I woke up in the morning I left him sleeping. No note, no good bye.”

“Wow Mair… That would explain a lot. He’s been… different since you left. Pushing everyone away but I know for a fact he hasn’t moved on. I’m sure you can try to fix it. It can’t hurt to try anyway.”

“How the hell do I fix the last eighteen months Alya? I told myself he was better off hating me. That I didn’t deserve his love. I was selfish and didn’t think about what I was doing to him… I was trying to protect him but instead I crushed him.”

“Mair look at me…” Alya gently sat Marinette up and lifted her chin so she could look into her watery eyes. “I know for a fact that boy still loves you. I’m not sayin’ it’s going to be easy, but I watched you two for two years, you’re meant for each other. Once he learns why you left, he’s going to see it differently.” 

“Even if he did forgive me Alya we don’t know if it’s safe for me to be around him… ever. Look at what happened today.”

“But you stopped her. That crazy bitch can’t hurt you anymore Mair. Don’t let the thought of her stop you from living.”

“He left voice messages on my cell Alya and they used them against me. They knew I’d do anything to hear them but each one left me hating myself even more. She fed of that hatred till they worked it out and stopped all communication. I was alone… I couldn’t talk to you or Adrien, not even my mum. Now that I’m home I’m starting to feel her again. it’s like she’s poking around in my head trying to find a way out. I’m not sure I should be here.”

“Okay let me just say this. If you think you’re going to mess with my girl’s head again, Akai Senshi, your wrong because none of us will let her give in, so fuck off!” 

“Alya…” Marinette couldn’t help but giggle through her tears as she watched Alya cross her arms, smile and then nod her head once like that was that. “I don’t know if it works like that but god I’ve missed you.” 

“I know, I’m amazing and you love me.” 

Marinette felt some of the pain slip away. Alya was always so easy to be around and she was right she did love her.

“Soooo, now that we got that out of the way what was it like?” Alya nudged Marinette’s side and winked at her.

“What was what like?”

“Oh, come on Mair! Do I have to spell it out? Adrien Agreste, Mr super model himself” 

“Huh? Oh… Alya you can’t ask that.” Marinette’s cheeks were glowing and she heard the two Kwami giggling from the other end of the bed where they had curled up together. 

“I can, and I will. So?” Alya was enjoying seeing Marinette squirm and it was a good distraction from everything else that had been going on.

“Fine… he’s a great kisser but it’s not like I have much to compare it to.”

“Oh, trust me, you would know if it was bad.” Both girls giggled as Alya made a disturbing kissy face that looked something like a deranged goldfish.

“Your hopeless…” Marinette giggled while trying to push Alya away who was trying to kiss her cheek with her weird fish lips. “It was my first time as I’m sure you’re aware miss know it all. It should have been awkward, but he was so gentle and patient. Even when we were fumbling trying to undress each other he made cute cheesy puns that made me forget my nerves.”

“Aww how cute, he went all Chat on you, did he bite?” 

“Very funny Alya, I’m going to choose to ignore that. I won’t say the first time was perfect, but it got better with practice…” Marinette hadn’t felt like this for almost two years. Something started to change and for the first time since she left she wondered if there was still hope that one day she might be happy again. 

The two friends chatted like old times while their Kwami happily watched on. Alya tried to keep the conversation light and every time Marinette veered a little too close to something that might trigger the tears again, Alya quickly changed the subject. Eventually Marinette fell asleep and not long after Alya followed.

 

“Master Fu I’m telling you she’s not ready. She shouldn’t be anywhere near him. I could take her to my apartment in London for a while and…”

“Enough Talon. Are you talking as her trainer or is there something you need to tell me?”

“No Master. As her trainer I don’t think she is making the right choices.”

“And allowing her to go to him unprepared was the right choice?”

“No Master it wasn’t. I was weak, but it won’t happen again. I plan on keeping her as far away from…”

“You will do no such thing. I think something is clouding your judgment. You may stay to train her, but I will be assigning Alya to watch over her from now on.”

“Master you… you can’t do that…”

“Do you question my authority?”

“No… but I don’t have to agree with it. Kangee let’s get out of here.” Within seconds Talon willed the transformation into Raven and stormed out of the building before Master Fu could order him to stop. Ignoring the heavy rain, he spread out his black wings and flew off into the night with one thing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer to post, sorry. I wrote the original chapter 6 and then decided to add this chapter. So 6 became 7 and I had to finish this chapter. The good new is chapter 7 should be up by tomorrow and 8 is half way finished. 
> 
> I love this chapter and the dynamic between Alya and Marinette. Its not as heavy as some of the other chapters and i'm looking forwards to future chapters having some fluff in between the heavier story line.


	7. Chapter 7

The small bedroom had fallen into darkness long before Adrien started to stir. Buried under his blankets, he kept his eyes closed tight as he listened to the rain on the roof. His mind was anywhere but here, and he couldn’t shake the growing guilt that was twisting around his stomach.

As thunder rumbled over the city, Adrien thought back to the first time Marinette had acknowledged him on the steps of their old school. It had been a simple gesture... it was raining and she didn’t have an umbrella. When he’d looked into her blue eyes he found a familiarity that he couldn’t place and when his hand brushed hers his heart started to race. He was already head over heels in love with Ladybug, so he’d ignored it and put it down to teenage hormones. Little did he know that he’d just met the girl behind the mask. 

A thousand thoughts were running through Adrien’s pounding head and he didn’t know how he felt about anything anymore.  
Marinette has been through hell because of him, the guilt was unbearable, and he hated himself for all the awful things he’d said to her. 

Before she left he knew she was suffering and all he wanted was to be her shoulder to cry on… her rock… her anything as long as they were together, but she left him, no good bye or explanation and he couldn’t understand why, until now.  
Would he have done the same thing to save her if he thought she was in danger? Without a doubt, even if it had killed him to leave her there was no way he would have knowingly put her in harm’s way. 

Deciding he didn’t want to waste any more time, Adrien freed himself from the tangled blankets and sat up. Feeling completely disorientated, he looked around his dark room wondering how the hell he’d made it from the roof top to his bed. The room started to sway forcing him to lie back down, curling up on his side he pulled the blankets over his face again and waiting for it to pass. 

“Hey kid, how you feeling?” Plagg asked from his perch on Adrien’s bedhead. He’d been keeping a close eye on his troubled charge for the last twelve hours after a worried Tikki told him about the memory she’d shown him. 

“Leave me alone Plagg.” Adrien grumbled from under the blankets.

Plagg knew exactly what that information was going to do to Adrien. He’d watched every break down and witnessed all the fallouts from Adrien’s reckless decisions over the last eighteen months. Now he was afraid Adrien was about to turn all that anger and blame onto himself. 

Master Fu had insisted Adrien couldn’t know what was going on. He believed that a broken-hearted Adrien was the best way to insure his safety and the only way to stop him leaving to search for her. After all Paris couldn’t lose both of their heros even if they had gained three new ones. Hawkmoth was still a priority and Ladybug and Chat Noir had come the closest to catching him.

It had pained the Kwami to keep it from him, and watching him self-implode hadn’t been fun. But he’d seen firsthand the chaos and destruction Akai Senshi had inflicted in her attempt to destroy one of his earlier charges Kuro Neko. If she was possessing Marinette the further away she was the better. 

“Kid, you can’t ignore me forever. Surely you must have questions?” Plagg floated down and landed on his pillow next to his face. 

“Did you know the whole time Plagg?” Adrien asked sitting up. He already knew Plagg had kept it from him, but the real question was why?

“Some of it…” Plagg thought back to the night Tikki told him Akai Senshi had returned while their two charges were busy distracting each other. 

 

***

 

“Plagg would you stop thinking about your stomach for a moment and listen to what I’m trying to tell you.” Tikki snapped at the black Kwami who was complaining about being stuck in the bathroom. 

“All I’m saying is, if they were going to do that at least they could have warned us. I could have grabbed supplies.” Plagg grumbled as he searched the draws for anything eatable. 

“Really Plagg, Adrien just told Marinette he loved her and she kissed him. It’s so romantic but heartbreaking at the same time.” Tikki closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her little head she focused on the conversation she was trying to have with the imposable Kwami she had known for well over a thousand years. 

“That Marinette of yours may look all innocent Tikki but from what I can unfortunately hear that’s more than kissing going on out there and I’m hungry. Who knows how long they will be at it for.” Plagg gave up his search and landed on a fluffy towel Adrien had left on the floor. 

Rubbing her temples Tikki tried to ignore Plagg but he was right. Instead of the plan Tikki and Marinette had come up with for her to say what she needed and then leave, Marinette had given into her biggest weakness. As soon as Tikki had heard Adrien say, ‘I love you, I always have’, she’d peaked around the corner to find the two locked in an embrace to rival any great love story. 

At that point Tikki knew it was too late to stop them and had rushed a sleepy Plagg into the bathroom to give the pair some privacy and by the sounds of it she had been justified to do so.

“Ok Plagg you need to listen to me. I know this has inconvenience you and your stomach but Akai Senshi is trying to find a way to use Marinette and there’s only one reason she would do that.” Tikki floated down and sat in front of the suddenly alert Kwami.

“And you’re only telling me this now? Why the hell is she anywhere near him Tikki?” Plagg couldn’t believe how irresponsible the normally level headed Kwami was for endangering his charge like this.  
Plagg hadn’t thought about Kuro Neko for a very long time. He’d chosen to forget about that part of his long life and the things he’d been forced to do. 

“Plagg calm down. Marinette doesn’t fully understand what’s going on and as long as she doesn’t transform around Chat Noir there shouldn’t be a problem… yet.” 

“What do you mean yet?” 

“Well unless Marinette can learn to control that part of the miraculous, Akai Senshi will grow stronger that’s why Marinette is leaving… tomorrow.”

“What? Did she tell Adrien or is this something I’m going to have to deal with tomorrow after your girls had her way with him and left him broken hearted. You know the boy has abandonment issue’s, already right?”

“I know… she still has time to tell him though.” Tikki looked down at her hands knowing that Marinette had somehow managed to make it even harder for herself and would surely run at the first chance she got once she’d realised what she’d done. 

“You have to be kidding me. That, “Plagg flew up and pointed at the bathroom door that lead into the bedroom, “Does not sound like a boy who’s about to lose everything.”

“Plagg you can’t say anything to him. Master Fu doesn’t want Adrien to find out why Marinette is leaving.” Tikki floated up to face the angry Kwami. 

“Why the hell did you tell me then Tikki? How is he ever going to trust me again when he finds out I knew?” Plagg slumped back down onto the towel dreading what was ahead.

 

***

 

“Why did you lie to me Plagg? The least you can do in be honest with me now.” Adrien looked down at his Kwami trying to stay calm. His temper hadn’t helped anyone today.

“I didn’t want to kid… Believe me I hated watching you suffer and not just because it affected the cheese supply.” 

“Plagg this isn’t funny. Can you stop thinking about your stomach for once?”

“Yeah, yeah I know. What I’m trying to say is Tikki told me the night you got lucky with Lady luck herself.” 

“Plagg!” Adrien felt his cheeks growing hot at the thought of her body pressed against his. 

“What you can’t deny it. I heard what you said to her… it was kinda hash but she had it coming and I warned Tikki this would happen.” Plagg floated up and landed on the bedhead shaking his head at the thought. 

“Seriously Plagg… It’s none of your business. Stop wasting my time.” Adrien hissed trying to stay calm. He replayed his earlier conversation with her in his head and his heart sank. He’d been so angry and his filter had dissolved leaving him to say whatever he wanted. At the time he felt like she deserved to hear it all but now he wasn’t so sure… 

“Kid, Tikki told me that Akai Senshi was coursing Ladybug grief and she had to go away to learn how to control it. I’ve seen firsthand the length Akai Senshi will go to and I wasn’t going to let you get yourself killed on my watch.” 

“You could have told me something… anything…” 

“Like what? Ladybugs Miraculous was damaged and a dead Ladybug was trying to use her to kill you. You were so stupidly blinded by love do you think you’d have stayed here knowing that she was in danger because of your Miraculous?” 

Adrien glared at his Kwami lost for words. He couldn’t argue with Plagg, he knew he would have followed her to the ends of the earth to save her. Nothing about this was black and while, everyone was to blame including him, but it didn’t stop his pain or clear his aching head.  
The only thing he was certain about was finding her. He didn’t know if they had a future together, he wasn’t stupid and he hadn’t forgotten about the bird-boy, but he wasn’t about to give up on her without a fight. 

“It doesn’t matter Plagg, what you did was fucked up. Nothing you say fixes anything, but I do understand why you did it even if it was wrong.” Adrien scratched the little cats head then stood up. The room swayed slightly but he ignored it, turning the light on he had to wait a moment for his eyes to adjust before he could search for his keys.

“Hey, thanks… I think.” Plagg mumbled watching Adrien struggle to keep his balance. “You shouldn’t be out of bed, Tikki told me to make sure you rested. Playing around in your head comes with a price.”

“Your telling me… my head is killing me but if you think that’s enough to ground me Plagg you don’t know me very well.” 

“Yeah, I know kid but Sabine has your keys and she’s hidden your Miraculous.”

“You have to be fuckin’ kidding me… argh, why can’t anything just go my way for once. Doesn’t this whole unlucky bullshit ever get you down Plagg? And how are you still here if I don’t have my Miraculous?” Adrien grumbled as he ran his hand through his messy blonde hair in frustration.

“Ah you get use to it after the first thousand years and as long as I have camembert cheese in my life it’s not that bad, speaking of cheese is it too much to ask for…”

“You didn’t answer my question Plagg, how are you still here?”

“Oh well that’s easy, your Miraculous isn’t too far away and you still want me here. So how ‘bout dinner?” 

Adrien couldn’t believe how much the small Kwami could eat and he always seemed to ask at inappropriate times. Glancing at his watch he was surprised to see it was 1am. He’d managed to sleep for the whole day and most of the night and his stomach grumbled in protest. He could still taste vomit in his mouth and he doubted he’d be able to keep anything down.  
Shaking his head and sighing Adrien opened his door and headed to the kitchen with the hungry Plagg right behind him. 

The lights were still on in the kitchen and Adrien found Sabine and Nino seated around the breakfast bar eating leftover macaroons from the bakery. It was obvious that the pair had been waiting for him, knowing he’d be looking for his keys or Miraculous at some point throughout the night. He thought about demanding them back, but he didn’t have the energy or heart to fight with Sabine when she was only looking out for him. 

Nino stood up before Adrien could say anything, picked up a sleepy looking Wayzz and grabbed a plate of cheese.  
“Hey bud… you look better than you did a few hours ago. I’m going to give you guys some privacy. Come on Plagg, I have your favourite stinky cheese.” Nino said goodnight to Sabine before patted Adrien on the back and motioning with a nod of his head for Plagg to follow him. Plagg looked at the plate of cheese then back to Adrien who nodded his approval at the hungry cat.

Once Nino and the two Kwami had left the room Sabine walked over to Adrien and wrapped her arms around the troubled young man. It had been an easy decision to welcome him into her life after she had lost almost everything, and she knew she owed him more than she could ever repay, emotionally and financially.  
Even in his broken state he had a gentle heart and Sabine couldn’t understand how a mother could leave her only child with such a heartless man even if it was his father. 

Adrien let her comfort him for a moment as the impact of the day started to sink in. He’d hidden behind the impenetrable wall he’d built for so long that moments like this were rare. Sabine had been the closest thing he had to a real family since his mother left and she always seemed to know when to talk and when he just needed someone to be there.  
He knew he couldn’t stay angry at her even if he wanted to. Struggling to hold the tears back any longer his anger turned to heartache and he pulled away trying to hide his tears. 

“Oh Adrien… sit, we need to talk.” Sabine took his hand and lead him over to the couch. 

Adrien slumped down and hid his face in his hands still struggling to control the tears that stubbornly refused to stop. “Is she okay?” 

“Marinette is resting, she will be fine Adrien. She hasn’t changed… still just as stubborn. Master Fu wanted to prepare you first. He thought if he took the brunt of your anger it would be enough. But Marinette panicked when she saw you and Tikki is having trouble keeping her guilt a bay. Tikki should have known better but the poor Kwami feels like she is to blame.” Sabine reached out and tried to smooth Adrien’s messy hair with her motherly touch. 

“I stuffed up Sabine…” Adrien mumbled still refusing to look at her.

“No, you didn’t, we did… we all hurt you by keeping something from you, but you need to understand we all did it to protect you. We knew if you thought she’d rejected you that you wouldn’t follow her. It was cruel but we didn’t know how to stop you searching for her.  
Nobody enjoyed seeing you suffer but I wasn’t going to lose you as well… I promised her I’d watch over you… I owed her that much after… after I told her go.”

“I don’t understand… you told her to leave, why would you do that?” 

“After the accident Marinette blamed herself. I was struggling to come to terms with everything and I couldn’t bring myself to tell her it wasn’t her fault. All she wanted was her mother to comfort her and I failed. So, when Master Fu approached me, I felt relieved when he suggested taking her away to finish her schooling at an exclusive training school. I hardly knew the man, I’d only met him a few times, and even though Marinette talked about him often he was still a stranger but somehow I still let him take my baby away.” Sabine paused and looked down at her hands resting in her lap. Adrien noticed tears were streaming down her cheeks and silently falling onto the flour covered apron that she was still wearing. He wanted to say something, anything to comfort her but how could he? She was talking about pushing Marinette away, the same girl he loved even after she broke him. So he sat in silence waiting for her to continue.

“The last time I saw Marinette was after the Funeral. She was just about to go up to her room with Alya but she turned around to hug me and I just shook my head and walked away from her. I can’t explain why and I’ll never forgive myself for it. Later that night she left without saying good bye. I knew I didn’t deserve a goodbye after that but I hadn’t prepared myself for losing them both. It was the wakeup call I needed but it was too late. I know for a fact she hated herself for the way she left you Adrien and if you want someone to blame it should be me.” Sabine couldn’t hide her guilt as she looked into Adrien’s green eyes knowing that she risked losing him as well, but he needed the truth more than she needed a substitute child.

Adrien felt numb as he sat there staring at Sabine. The night Marinette stayed over she’d refused to talk about the accident or the week that had followed so he left it. He had no idea how bad it had been between mother and daughter before the funeral. Everything about that night had thrown him and he didn’t want to push her into talking. He thought they had time and she would talk when she was ready but she left before he even had a chance to help her. 

The thought of a scared lonely Marinette lingered in his head clouding his thoughts and his judgment, and he was still struggling to believe Sabine could be so cold towards her. He knew grief did funny things to people, he’d witnessed firsthand the change in his father when his mother had left them. His father was never the same and Adrien had suffered because of it.

“Did you talk to her while she was… away?” Adrien tried to keep his voice steady but he was struggling with his anger and the guild felt like it was smothering him.

“No… I tried but she refused. Master Fu only told me what he thought I could handle but I know there was so much more going on with her… some days I was sure I could feel her pain and I hated myself for failing as her mother when she needed me the most. I knew the only thing I could do for her was to try and keep you safe.”

“Is that the only reason you asked me to move in?” Adrien felt the familiar sting of rejection and his walls were instantly back. 

“Adrien, no. I could see you were in pain, your father was hardly home and when he was he didn’t notice you unless you were modelling his clothing lines. The truth is I needed you as much as you needed me. This is your home now, no matter what happens.” Sabine reached out for Adrien’s hand, but he abruptly stood up. 

“I understand… but I can’t be here right now. I need time to clear my head… it’s been a weird day.” Adrien headed for the stairs refusing to look back at Sabine.

“Adrien wait… your Miraculous!”

Adrien didn’t bother to answer, he just wanted to escape from everything. He’d woken up believing one thing this morning and hadn’t expected by the end of the day everything he thought he knew would turn out to be so wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up longer than i planned but I couldn't break it down. Hope it's not to boring but i thought the last two chapters were important towards the story and hopefully answered some more questions. The next chapter has more action in it and I promise it wont be long before all sides of the love square are explored, and lets be honest that's what everyone wants including me!


	8. Chapter 8

The rain had slowed to a light mist but somewhere in the distance the storm still raged. Adrien could hear the thunder rumbling over Paris and every so often lightning lit up the clouds. The Eiffel Tower’s dark silhouette loomed over the park bench where Adrien sat lost in his troubled thoughts. He hadn’t grabbed a jacket before he left and it was only now his shirt was drench that he started to shiver. 

A dark shadow pasted over him, but he was too busy staring at the lucky charm bracelet Marinette had given him the first year they’d met. He would never admit it to anyone that he rarely left the house without it. Normally it was on his key chain, but Sabine must have taken it off and left it in his pocket when she’d taken his keys. 

The shadow passed over again and this time it caught his attention. Standing up he went to spin his Miraculous out of habit until he remembered he’d left the ring behind with Plagg. He knew Master Fu and Plagg were both going to lecture him on being so careless the first chance they got, but if Sabine hadn’t taken it in the first place it wouldn’t have been an issue. 

Looking up at the dark sky he caught a glimpse of the shadow flying towards him. He tried to move out of the way, but was not fast enough and it roughly collided with his shoulder nearly knocking him to the ground.

Regaining his balance, he turned around to find Raven standing only a few feet in front of him. Adrien felt the adrenaline surge through his veins, instantly sparking his temper and he sneered at him hoping he’d get a chance to inflict pain on his rival.

“So, this is the face that haunts Ladybug. I don’t see what all the fuss is about if you ask me.” Raven uncrossed his arms and took a step closer to Adrien, spreading his wings and ruffling them before folding them behind his back again. 

“What do you want bird boy?” Adrien snapped as his nose started to run and he tried to hold back a sneeze unsuccessfully.

“Oh, I’m sure you know what I want and I’m not going to wait two years to make my move like the last guy that was to pathetic to admit his feelings.”

Adrien laughed and shook his head. “And what? Do you think you’re going to impress her with those over grown pigeon wings? It’s going to take more than that to erase me from her memories.”

“Here’s the thing Agreste, that’s all you are… memories. If you had to pick one, just one, what do you think would be the most unforgettable?” Raven took another step closer to Adrien.

Adrien’s jaw twitched and he clenched his fists together. He knew Raven was trying to bait him, but he didn’t care all he could think about was wiping that smug look of Raven’s arrogant face.

Raven watched the colour drain out of Adrien’s face and he knew he had him. “Okay play it like that, I’m sure I can help you out then. How about the one where you had one job. Keep the akuma victim safe, at any cost… you just had to hold on and you couldn’t even do that.” He smiled at Adrien hoping to push him over the edge. One movement was all he needed to put it down to self-defence. 

Adrien felt like Raven had just punched him in the stomach and he couldn’t stop the images that followed. He’d done his research after the accident and knew he suffered some form of post-traumatic stress, but it wasn’t like he could see a shrink about it. What would he say to them that didn’t make him sound insane? ‘So when I was Chat Noir I let an innocent man fall to his death. Oh, and he just happened to be the father of the girl I love, but at the time I didn’t know I loved her because she’s Ladybug.’ He’d replayed that night a hundred times over and every time he came to the same conclusion, it was his fault.

“I wonder if it’s all she sees now when she looks at you? You can’t make her happy Agreste so just let her go.”

Something in Adrien snapped and any self-control he had dissolved as he lunged at Raven. Raven had foolishly underestimated Adrien’s agility and strength out of his Chat Noir persona and stupidly moved close enough that Adrien managed to punch him in the face before he could react.

Adrien’s right fist connected with Raven’s nose quickly followed by his left that smashed into his jaw. “You don’t know shit about our relationship.” 

Raven dogged Adrien’s fist as it swung at him a third time. Casually catching it in his, he held it tight as he punched Adrien in the ribs until he was sure he heard something crack. Letting go of Adrien, he drew his wings back then brought them together with such force that it caused a shockwave that sent Adrien flying into a nearby fence. “I know more than you think Agreste, like the fact you were nothing more than friends.”

Adrien’s head felt like it was about to explode from hitting the fence post but it was the pain in his rib cage that took his breath away. Blood oozed out of a cut somewhere on his head, staining his blonde hair red and running down his face. He knew he had to get up, but he was struggling to stand and the blood was starting to sting his eyes and blur his vision. 

“Where is the great Chat Noir, Agreste? Here kitty, kitty… come on out and play.” Raven flew into the air and hovered over his rival. “Have it your way. If you won’t fight me, shall we enjoy the view together?” Raven snarled as he swooped down and grabbed Adrien’s ankle. 

Raven wiped the blood from his nose with his free hand while still holding on to Adrien with the other. “You’re going to regret hitting me Agreste. Do you think you can land on your feet from this high pussy cat?” He growled at Adrien pleased he didn’t look so smug now his feet weren’t on the ground. 

Adrien knew he was in trouble, they were at least twenty feet above the ground and still rising but he wasn’t going to let Raven know how worried he was. “Do what you want with me, but Marinette will see you for who you really are and I’m not the only one that’s going to stand in your way.” 

“And who do you think I am Agreste? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I’ve been her shoulder to cry on, her rock… shit I’ve been her whole world for the last year… every 365 days of it. Just think I was looking into those blue eyes of hers and comforting her as you sulked and licked you’re wounds in her home like a wounded animal. Speaking of animals where’s your Kwami?” 

Adrien ignored him as he tried to get his bearings on the city below. He could just make out the dark water of the Seine and he shivered at the thought of getting wet even though he knew it was his best chance of walking away from this. 

Something in the distance caught Adrien’s eye when he saw a flash of yellow. Ignoring the sharp pain in his side he shoved his hand into his pocket and sighed with relief when his hand closed around the flip knife he sometimes carried. Before Raven could realize what he was doing, Adrien flipped the knife open, plunged it into his thigh and twisted it.

Raven cried out in pain and instantly dropped Adrien as his hands fumbled trying to pull the knife free. “Are you fuckin’ crazy?” Was the last thing Adrien heard as he started to fall towards the dark water.

Tumbling through the air Adrien started to regret his decision but it was too late now. He heard the familiar hum of wings before he saw the yellow and black figure who gracefully caught him just before he hit the water. “Who the hell have you pissed off now Adrikins?” 

Queen Bee smiled at him, but Adrien could tell she was concerned, probably because he looked like he just had the shit kicked out of him. “Always one to make an entrance Queenie but did you really have to leave it to the last minute?” Adrien playfully teased his oldest friend knowing that if it wasn’t for her he’d probably be fish food by now.

“You shouldn’t be complaining… I’m not even mean to be here.” Queen Bee grumbled as she landed on the banks of the Seine, setting Adrien down but leaving her arm around his waist. “In case you’ve forgotten I live in London now, so you need to remember this before you get into street fights with giant birds that can kick your arse ‘cause you were an idiot and left you Miraculous behind like a dumb ass.” 

“I’ve missed you too Queenie. So other than bee-ing my knight in yellow and black spandex what are you doing here?” 

“Oh god she’s been back for like two seconds and your oozing with bad puns already! Here let me look at that.” Still laughing at his bad pun and feeling slightly relieved that he wasn’t about to pass out from the blood loss, she grabbed his face between her hands and pulled his head down so she could find the source of the bleeding. Parting his hair, she was relieved that the cut wasn’t too big, though it did look deep and she didn’t like the way it was bleeding. Holding her hand above the wound she shot a sticky blob of honey on top of it, instantly sealing the cut.

“What are you doing… you did not just do what I think you did… did you?” Adrien wiggled out of her hands and touched the side of his head where she’d parted his hair. “How the hell am I going to get that out?” He grumbled trying to wipe the sticky honey off his hand.

“Stop your whining pretty boy, it washes out. A simple thank you for stopping the bleeding so you don’t die wouldn’t hurt either. Besides honey has great healing properties Here.” She dropped something into his hand and winked at him. 

“Where… how did you get this?” Adrien asked as he looked down at his Miraculous before shoving it back onto his finger. 

A grumpy looking Plagg appeared in front of Adrien’s face. “Looks like you were doing just fine without me kid. Who’s arse do I need to kick to get cheese?”

“When I turned up Nino was about to leave to find you, so I told him now your real BFF was back he could get some sleep.” Queen Bee crossed her arms looking proud of herself as she hovered with her feet just off the ground. Adrien couldn’t help but think she looked like a yellow and black fairy, all she needed was a wand and better manors. 

“No time for cheese Plagg, we have a bird to find.” Plagg sighed but was sucked into Adrien’s Miraculous before he could object.

Within moments Chat Noir stretched his arms out wide then winced when his ribcage screamed out in protest. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Queen Bee asked when she saw the pain on Chat’s face. 

“As if I’m going to let a few bruises stop me. This cat’s got a birdy to find.” Before she could argue with him, Chat extended his baton and took off towards the nearest building. 

Normally he would have used the Effie Tower as a vantage point to search the nearby roof tops but he hadn’t been up there since the accident and he wasn’t about to change that now.

It didn’t take him long to find a trail of blood that led to a rooftop garden. His senses had improved drastically over the years and he could smell blood from a mile away.   
Raven was sitting on a garden bench tying something around his leg, the knife lay on the ground near his feet in a pool of blood. 

“Ouch that looks painful. I’d say sorry but I’m not!” Chat lazily scratched the back of his neck, tilted his head to one side and gave the startled Raven a lop-sided grin showing of his pointed canines. 

Raven stood up ignoring the pain in his leg. He’d only meant to scare Agreste not that anyone would believe him now. Humiliation, a few bruises and maybe a broken bone or two had been his intension. He didn’t want Agreste dead… at least not by his hands anyway, but Agreste stabbing him had been the last thing he’d expected. It wasn’t until he’d felt the sharp pain in his leg that he’d lost grip on Agreste’s ankle and let him fall. He knew he should have gone after him but by the time he’d recovered from the shock someone else had saved the stray. Now standing there staring at the smug cat he didn’t know if he was relived or annoyed. “Chat Noir the infamous Cat of Paris, finally come out to play.”

“Ha, you sure you’re up to it pigeon? You know having a hole in your leg and all.”

Raven was over talking. He’d hardly slept the night before and watching Marinette struggle to stay in control that morning had taken its toll on him. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he was pissed off with Adrien Agreste, his smug alter ego Chat Noir and Master Fu for standing in his way. He knew if Agreste forgave her he’d lose her for good and he wasn’t about to lose her without a fight. “You may have been her first Agreste, but you won’t be her last and I’m going to make sure of that.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, bird boy.” 

Chat’s fist tightened around his baton and when Raven drew his wings back he was ready this time. Launching into the air as Raven’s wings met, he avoided the shockwave that shattered the pot plants that got in its way. Bouncing off the nearest wall, Chat jumped over Raven and grabbed his wings with both hands. Raven had no chance to react as Chat used his wings for leverage and swung Raven over his head, slamming him into the concrete ground. 

“Cataclysm!!!” Chat growled as he kneeled on Raven’s chest with one clawed hand on his throat and the other raised above his head ready to strike.

“Chat! That’s enough.” Queen Bee yelled as she landed next to the enraged Chat. She had known Adrien for most of her life but she’d never seen him look so dangerous.   
“Chat… lets go. He’s not worth it and doing this isn’t going to fix anything.”

Chat stared up at her, his green eyes ablaze with a pure animalistic rage. Looking back down he snarled at Raven before bringing his hand down and grabbing the pot plant next to Raven’s head that quickly eroded into rubble. 

“You’re lucky she turned up… stay away from Marinette and if I ever see your face again you won’t be so lucky next time.” Chat growled as he slammed Raven’s head into the ground before he took off into the night with Queen Bee close behind him.

Raven had seen a side of the cat that he doubted many had seen and he would never admit it but it wasn’t something he wanted to experience again any time soon. He knew if Queen Bee hadn’t turned up he’d have found out the hard way just what happens to skin when touched by Cataclysm. 

 

The two friends stood in Chloe’s old room in the hotel where she’d grown up. The pair had shared so many memories here and Adrien took some comfort in the familiar surroundings.

“Adrien, I know your hurting but get your shit together… you can’t go all Cataclysm on someone’s arse just because they have a thing for Marinette. Who by the way broke your heart.” 

“You didn’t answer my question Chloe… what are you doing here?”

“Alya called me this morning and filled me in on everything. Yes, I know you went all teen angst on Marinette and yes I know what Tikki did to you and what you saw…” Adrien went to but in but Chloe held her hand up and shook her head. “No, I didn’t know any of it before today. Guess I’m not as trusted by the Miraculous squad as I thought.”  
“Ha… welcome to my world.” Adrien sighed as he slumped down onto the plush red couch next to Plagg and Pollen, Chloe’s Kwami that looked like a little bee with way too much sass. 

“You should go have a shower, you look like shit. We can talk after you’ve got some sleep.” She gentle stroked his cheek wishing she could somehow take some of his pain away. 

“Thanks Chloe, I…”

“Don’t get all mushy on me now, go, shower, now! Oh… and there should be clean pyjamas in the bathroom.” Chloe pulled him to his feet and pointed towards the bathroom with her other hand resting on her hip. 

Adrien nodded and headed for the bathroom still shocked that he’d come close to using Cataclysm on someone… even if that someone had tried to kill him.

Stripping off his wet clothes he wasn’t surprised to see the left side of his ribcage was already turning purple and he winced when he tried to touch the tender skin.  
Jumping under the shower he scrubbed the mud and dried blood off his skin but the honey stuck in his hair took longer to remove and under his breath he cursed Chloe as he tried to wash it out.

Once Adrien finally felt clean he carefully dried his aching body, threw the silk pyjama pants on and then left the bathroom still drying his hair. “Next time some giant bird throws me around and I cut my head open, please let me bleed to death… surely it would be less painful than picking honey outta my hair.” He complained throwing the towel at Chloe who was stretched out on the bed. 

“Stop being ungrateful, it’s just honey, Honey.” Sticking her tongue out she threw the towel back at him and patted the empty space on the bed next to her. 

Adrien looked at her feeling uneasy then looked over at the couch. “I’ll crash on the couch… I don’t think I can sleep anyway.”

“Don’t be an idiot Adrikins, I didn’t come all this way for a booty call and besides I’ve been there, tried that.” Chloe waved her finger up and down at Adrien. “And I think we established pretty quickly that we should never try that again.” She winked at him and jumped under the blankets, lifting the other side up for him.

Shaking his head Adrien walked over to the bed and hopped under the covers. Adrien had never seen Chloe as anything other than a best friend. In truth she was more like an annoying sister and he couldn’t remember a time she hadn’t been in his life. When he had been at his worst, Chloe had been there for him and she was the only one Adrien had confided in about losing his virginity to Marinette. To say he was a mess was an understatement and he’d foolishly tried to escape his pain by making a pass at Chloe. After five very long and awkward minutes of making out they had agreed never to bring it up again… until now. 

“Don’t take it personally, you’re a great kisser Adrikins but it was wrong on so many levels.” Chloe teased rolling over to look at him. “Besides you’re not my type, blondes are so over rated.”

“Says the girl with blonde hair… and stop calling me that!” Adrien grumbled refusing to look at her. 

“Aww… don’t be like that Adrikins… You’re still the prettiest boy I know, I just have a thing for brunettes.”

“Wasn’t it red heads you had a thing for? How is old Nate anyway?”

“Do you even read any of the emails I send you? We broke up but that’s okay I’m in love… like for real this time.” 

“Just like you were with Nate?”

“It’s nothing like what I had with Nate, she’s just so… so perfect and she just really gets me.” 

“Aha, well as long as she makes you happy, just don’t ask me for advice with girls. I think it’s clear by now I suck at dating.” Nothing Chloe did shocked him anymore and if she was happy he couldn’t care less who she dated. 

“Alya told me why she left… that’s some heavy shit. What are you going to do?” 

Chloe’s sudden change of subject took Adrien by surprise but that was what she was like, no filter and always quick to say the first thing that came to mind. “I have no idea Chloe. I’m fucked either way.”

“Can you forgive her?” 

“I don’t know… maybe.” 

“Do you still love her?”

Adrien paused and closed his eyes feeling ashamed for all the things he’d said about Marinette to Chloe when he was falling apart. “Yes.”

“Do you still want to be with her Adrien?” 

“…Yes…” Adrien reluctantly answered as hot tears escaped his closed eyes and run down his cheeks. 

Chloe noticed his tears and her heart broke for him. She knew there was no easy fix for any of this. Adrien had always struggled with his emotions and it killed her to watch him break so she rolled over and turned the light off knowing he’d hate looking so vulnerable. “Yep your so fucked… but you’re not alone Adrien. Get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, i find writing fight scenes hard as you have something in you head and you just hope the reader can see what you see. Its also hard to break down a fight scene that could take only a few moment in real time but a lot longer to explain it in text.   
> Hope you enjoyed Raven getting his butt kicked!   
> It was fun to introduce Chloe and her alter ego Queen Bee. I loved the way it came together with their cheeky banter.
> 
> The fluff is coming!!


	9. Chapter 9

The sun shone through the small window in Master Fu’s guest bedroom as Alya slipped back into bed. She sighed, thankful that Marinette was still fast asleep after a restless night. Only hours before, Alya awoke to Marinette screaming, something she had been warned about by Master Fu. She hadn’t managed to go back to sleep once she’d calmed a shaking Marinette. 

After Marinette finally fell back to sleep, Alya watched her closest friend restlessly toss and turn. She couldn’t help feeling guilty in the part she’d played, and it didn’t help when she heard Marinette call out Adrien’s name. So much had happened that she really wanted Marinette to have her happily ever after with Adrien and she would do whatever it took to help the love-sick pair fix their damaged relationship.

While the two girls were asleep, Nino sent Alya a text telling her that Adrien had woken up, talked to Sabine then left without his Miraculous. Once Alya was sure Marinette wouldn’t notice her absence, she’d snuck out to call Chloe, hoping that she’d found Adrien before he’d done something stupid. 

A sleepy Chloe had answered her phone mumbling something about only just going to sleep before managing to tell Alya that Adrien was okay. Alya could tell by Chloe’s tone that there was a ‘but’ and after demanding she tell her everything Chloe gave Alya all the details of Adrien’s fight with Raven. 

“Argh… Alya it’s too early, why are you awake?” Marinette mumbled as she threw the blanket over her head and curled up into a ball. 

“Morning sleepy head. I see you’re still not a morning person but don’t forget you have a meeting with Gabriel Agreste this morning.” Alya nudged the grumpy Marinette and laughed when she mumbled a few colourful words that made no sense at all, while a sleepy Trixx, who had fallen asleep in Alya’s messy hair, grumbled about being woken again.

“Shit… shit, shit! Why oh why did you have to send him a fake resume for that internship, Alya? I’m not going to get it. And, who the hell does interviews on a Sunday?” Marinette threw the blankets off her head and glared up at Alya.

“It wasn’t fake… it was all your designs plus you got into one of the best schools in Paris with those designs. He would be lucky to have you on his team. I heard he just got back yesterday and wants someone straight away. He’s been gone for almost six months, so you’d think he’d have time off and catch up with his son but I doubt Adrien even knows he’s back. The mans a workaholic if you ask me.” 

“Those designs were private Alya and I didn’t get into one of the best schools in Paris, you did.”

“Uh-huh, keep tellin’ yourself that Mari but It was all your designs I just filled out the stupid forms and did a phone interview. By the way, I had to study all night to learn all those designer terms and try and get my head around how to sell you.” 

“Alya Cesaire, you could sell ice to an Eskimo, but this doesn’t mean I deserve the spot though and I still don’t know how you got your hands on my designs. Some of them were drawn when I was at my lowest. Everything I was feeling went into them and I… I never wanted anyone to see them.” Marinette sat up and frowned at Alya as Tikki floated up and snuggled into her cheek.

“Mari don’t be angry at Alya” Tikki let go of Marinette’s cheek and floated up to look into her charges blue eyes, hoping that she would understand. “Talon and I decided we had to do something, so we copied your designs and sent them to Alya. Your work is amazing! You need to start following your dream now your back.” 

“She’s right girl and I don’t care if your angry with me. You need to start living again so get up, have a shower and let’s get you ready so you can kick some arse.” 

 

By 7:30am Alya and the two Kwami had the sleepy Marinette ready and she couldn’t help but feel like a proud mamma bear as she stared at a very grown up looking Marinette. 

“You sure this outfit looks okay? I always imagined I’d be interviewed in something I’d designed.” Marinette asked as she studied her outfit in the mirror. 

Her black pencil skirt sat just above her knees and the black fitted blazer hugged her curves. It buttoned up just to under her breast showing off just a hint of the soft pink camisole she wore underneath that matched her stiletto ankle boots. The soft pink suede boots were by far her favourite part of the outfit. The front was open and they delicately laced up leaving cute bows on the side of each boot. Her hair was pulled up into a stylishly messy topknot with her bangs combed neatly to the side. A few tassels of dark hair had already escaped framing her pretty face. 

“You look beautiful M, you have nothing to worry about.” Nino smiled at her and gently squeezed her shoulder while Wayzz floated over his shoulder smiling. 

“Are you sure… Gabriel Agreste isn’t just anyone and I… I don’t look…”

“Don’t even say it girl… you’re going to rock this so move it. We need to go.” Alya smiled at her then gently nudged her out of the bedroom. 

After saying goodbye to Master Fu, they planned to grab breakfast at a nearby café before Nino drove them to Gabriel’s design studio but before they could leave the door opened, and Chloe strutted in with Adrien close behind.

“Oh my god Chloe I said wait till after 8am. Do you know how this works?” Alya snapped holding her wrist up and pointing to her watch. 

“I’m well aware thank you Alya, I thought we could catch you guys before you left. You know to say hi… and stuff.” Chole smiled sweetly at Alya, then walked around her to get a good look at Marinette who was trying to hide behind Alya and Nino. As if sensing that no one was leaving anytime soon, the five Kwami flew out from their hiding places and headed towards the kitchen grumbling about their charges drama filled lives. 

“Hey Marinette, nice to see you’re sane again… my haven’t you grown up. See Adrien, I told you we still have command interests.” Chloe chirped as she hugged a startled and slightly confused Marinette. 

“Chloe that’s enough. We should come back later.” Adrien warned her, eager to leave while he still had the chance. He couldn’t see Marinette clearly, but it was like he could feel her presence and he was struggling to fill his lungs with air. 

“No, it’s okay stay, we were just leaving.” Marinette said trying to escape from Chloe’s arms. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she stepped around her friends and shyly smiled at Adrien. She didn’t want to cry today, she felt like she would never stop some days, but she’d promised herself today would be different. 

If he thought he couldn’t breathe before he was wrong, very wrong. It was like everything had stopped except for the girl in front of him with a shy smile on her perfect lips. Those blue eyes of hers held him in place and a thousand-butterflies swarmed around in his stomach. She looked completely different from their confrontation yesterday. He couldn’t help but let his eyes trailed from her cute pink boots, over her bare legs and the curves of her waist, lingered slightly on the hint of cleavage before returning to her bluebell eyes. 

Marinette noticed the way he looked at her, all of her, and she wondered what had changed since yesterday. He didn’t look angry anymore just sad. His shirt was torn, scratches ran down his cheek and a dark bruise was forming on his forehead just under his messy blonde hair. It looked like he’d been in a fight and it took everything she had not to run to him and wrap her arms around his waist.

“Bro, you okay? You look like shit.” Nino walked over to Adrien to get a good look at his face. “Is that honey in your hair?” 

“Yeah… it’s nothing, you should see the other guy.” Adrien glared at Chloe then fist bumped Nino’s fist. He was still angry at his best friend but now wasn’t the time to discuss it and he didn’t have the energy. 

“Hey, I did what I had to, you were bleeding to death.” Chloe snapped. “Ungrateful.”

Master Fu appeared from the other room, took one look at Adrien and shook his head. “You not going anywhere son. I could feel your pain from the other room. Come we will start now. Chloe nice to see you home. Marinette, I forgot to wish you luck for interview with Mr Agreste, now go before you late and don’t let foolish blonde boy distract you today.” Not waiting to hear Adrien’s protests he turned and walked out of the room motioning for him to follow.

“Come on Mari, we’re going to be late.” Alya recovered first and linked her arm through Marinette’s then started to drag her towards the door as Adrien started to walk towards them. 

“You have an interview with my father? I didn’t even know he was back.” Adrien stopped in front of the girls blocking their path to the door. He instinctively reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind Marinette’s ear and smiled as he watched her cheeks flush making her freckles stand out. Her lips formed an O as she inhaled, and he struggled to take his eyes off her pink bottom lip that had fallen into an adorable pout. 

“Y… yes I, I’m interviewing for his internship. Thanks to Alya, Tikki and Talon I got into Esmod. I start tomorrow.” Marinette knew her cheeks were flushed, and she nervously chewed her bottom lip while his intense green eyes studied her every movement. 

“That’s… that’s great Mari, you always talked about going there…” Adrien felt a pang of jealously at the mention of Talon, but he was genuinely happy for her and if she was starting school tomorrow it meant she planned on staying. 

“Adrien, we really need to go, Master Fu is waiting for you and he’s right Mari doesn’t need any distractions today.” Alya frowned at Adrien even though she was doing a happy dance on the inside. He’d talked to Marinette and it almost sounded normal but if they didn’t move soon they would miss breakfast and she knew Marinette didn’t work well on an empty stomach. 

“Yeah of cause’. Good luck Mari. My father would be lucky to have you, just don’t take anything he says to heart. He can be a cruel bastard sometimes.” Adrien smiled down at Marinette and gave her a playful wink. 

Alya groaned as she dragged Marinette towards the door, sure that her love-struck friend had ceased functioning after Adrien had dazzled her with his amazing smile and threw in a sexy wink for extra measure. 

As Marinette passed Adrien her finger brushed his, sending his senses into over drive. All the hairs on his arms stood up and before he knew what he was doing he’d grabbed hold of her hand, gentle pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her. Even with her heels on she was still shorter than him and he lent down to bury his face in the crook of her neck. He felt her tense then relax against his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist. His ribs screamed out in pain, but it was worth it just to feel her heart beat against his chest again and he inhaled her sweet perfume that brought back a flood of memories. It felt like coming home and for the first time since she’d left he felt whole again. 

Marinette felt her hand brush Adrien’s and it sent shockwaves up her arm. What she didn’t expect was that he felt it too until she was wrapped in his embrace and his face was buried against her neck leaving her skin tingling against his breath. It was like everything disappeared around them and all she was aware of was his racing heart against hers and his breath against her flushed skin. She couldn’t help but break her promise to herself as silent tears slid down her cheeks threatening to ruin her makeup.   
Marinette had dreamed about this ever since she left him and now it was happening she wasn’t sure if it was real or not. ‘I don’t care’ she told herself deciding if it was a dream that she never wanted to wake up. 

“Ahem… Alya, Chloe let’s just give them a minute.” Nino knew how hard it was for Adrien to show emotions and having Alya and Chloe staring at the pair opened mouthed wouldn’t be helping matters. Plus, he knew both girls had a hard time keeping quiet at the best of times.

“But Nino we have…” Alya couldn’t believe his timing and she was torn between squealing in excitement for Mari or yelling at Adrien for distracting her and making them late.

“Alya.” Chloe tried to whisper but her voice had no dial tone and it came out more like a loud rush of air. 

“Fine you’ve got five minutes Agreste, make it snappy.” Alya grumbled as Nino ushered the girls into the kitchen. 

“I thought they’d never leave.” Adrien purred into Marinette’s neck, each word tickling the sensitive skin at the base of her throat. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Kitty.” Marinette whispered into his ear.

He wasn’t an idiot, they had some serious shit to work out and she’d messed up when she left without telling him. But she’d been to hell and back to protect him and her words sounded so full of pain that he never wanted to leave her side again. Not to mention the fact that hearing her call him Kitty made his heart race even faster than it already was.

“I know princess… I know. Can I see you later?” Adrien lifted his head to look into her eyes, he didn’t want to let her go but he didn’t want to make her late either, so he knew he would have to settle for seeing her later. If she was late he knew It would be a deal breaker for his father and as much as he hated the man he knew what the opportunity meant to Marinette. 

The way he called her princess melted Marinette’s heart and she nodded as she struggled to find her voice. “If it’s okay with you, I’m going to ask Master Fu if I can move back home.” She was afraid of his answer and it didn’t help her nerves that she couldn’t read his expression as she stared up at him through her dark eyelashes. 

Noticing her tears Adrien gentle took her face in his hands and wiped them away with his thumbs as his heart skipped a beat at the thought of what she was asking him. It was her home, it had always been hers, but she was asking him if she could move back like it was his decision. The thought of living in the same house as her did weird things to his stomach and it was his turn to blush. “Thank you for thinking of me princess but it’s your home. If me being there makes you uncomfortable, I can leave?” 

“No.” Marinette answered to quickly, startling herself at the volume of her voice. “It’s more your home now Adrien. I can’t thank you enough for looking out for my Mom…” 

“Boy, get in here.” Master Fu yelled from the other room. 

Smiling Adrien kissed Marinette’s forehead as he reluctantly let go of her face. “I’ll see you at home then. I’d wish you luck, but I don’t think even my father could say no to you in that skirt.” Adrien playfully winked at her as he disappeared into the other room just as Alya opened the kitchen door.

“Girl move your arse. Now.” Alya demanded smiling at the stunned Marinette. 

Marinette shook her head as she followed Alya and Nino out the door, still trying to process Adrien’s parting words as Tikki settled into her purse. ‘Home’… he’d said ‘see you at home’ and it sounded so inviting that she started to smile and not just her fake I’m okay smile, it was the old smile Marinette use to wear before everything went to hell.

Adrien couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he walked into the room from where Master Fu ran his massage business. “You’ve got it bad kid. See I’m never wrong, told you 24 hours would be all it took before you were making that stupid face again.” Plagg mumbled with a mouth full of cheese. 

“No, you said before we kiss and where did you find that cheese?”

“Same, same you know it’s gonna happen.”

“You take too long. Take your shirt off and lie down.” Master Fu demanded frowning at Adrien and Plagg, he was seated next to the mat on the floor with his arms crossed waiting.

“What no date first?” 

“Hmph, think your funny do you? I am patient man Adrien but you, you are hard work and you’re Kwami doesn’t help. Now sit.” 

“I’m worth it though.” Adrien gave Master Fu one of his photo perfect smiles as he pulled his shirt over his head, wincing when he lifted his arms. 

“Foolish boy enlighten me, what were you thinking, leaving without your Miraculous?” Master Fu asked as he got his first look at the left side of Adrien’s ribcage that was a dark shade of purple. “You well trained, who did this?”

“You should ask your pet parakeet.” Chole snapped as she walked into the room with Pollen. 

“Raven did this?” Master Fu looked from Adrien to Chloe shaking his head and rubbing his temples.

“Unless there is another annoying American bird boy lose in the city, yeah he did.” Chloe said as she laid down on the couch against the far wall.

“Chloe, you don’t need to speak for me.” Adrien snapped as he lay down in front of Master Fu.

“It is as I feared. Talon should never been given the task. Does this hurt?” Master Fu asked pressing on Adrien’s ribs.

“Yes…” Adrien nearly jumped off the mat when Master Fu applied pressure to his side. He’d been trying to ignore the pain but if he was really honest with himself, it even hurt to breath. “What task?” He asked closing his eyes trying to block the pain out as his curiosity flared. 

“Broken I fear, you shouldn’t have waited…” Master Fu sighed closed his eyes and held his hands above Adrien’s ribs. “Talon was one of the few that trained and watched over Marinette. He was only there to finish his own training but one of the older Guardians from his homeland favoured him. The older Guardian thought it would do his tribe proud if he could tame Akai Senshi and he thought that Talon was strong enough to handle her without getting emotionally attached. He was one of only two people she trusted...”

“Great so there’s another Miraculous holder out there that’s going to turn up?” 

“No, the other was different… older. She lost her Miraculous years ago and with it her memory of her old life. Her story is long and complicated and for another day. All you need to know is she became like a mother to Marinette and without her I doubt you would have gotten her back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've wanted to write this part for a while but knew after everything it couldn't be rushed. Adrien hasn't forgotten everything that's happened but with the new info he's been given he knows now that there was a good reason behind it and wants to give her a chance. Watch this space more fluff on the way!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to family life, work commitments and writers block this chapter took a lot longer to post but this story is always on my mind and i'm committed to finishing it. Over the holiday season i may not be able to update as often but I'm going to try my hardest to get a few more chapters out before Christmas.

The coffee shop had a constant flow of people coming and going, all too caught up in their own lives to notice the three friends seated in the far corner deep in discussion and the three Kwami hidden under the table each with their own cookie. 

“Mari, you need to eat something. At least drink your coffee before we leave, or you’ll never make it through the day girl.” Alya frowned at Marinette and nudged her plate closer. 

“Huh? Oh sorry… I can’t eat Alya, these nerves are going to be the end of me. Can we…”

“Nope, don’t even try to get out of it Mari. You’re going and that’s final.” Alya crossed her arms determine to get Marinette to her interview on time. 

“Al’s right M, you can’t throw this opportunity away even if the man is an Asshole... He’s been gone six months and didn’t contacted Adrien once.” Nino shook his head as he downed the last of his black coffee. 

“Nino! That doesn’t help her nerves.”

“It’s okay Alya. You’re both right, this was my dream and I guess it still is… it’s just weird being back that’s all.” Marinette forced herself to sip her coffee and smile at them both. “So, is this kinda behaviour normal now for Adrien? I just can’t imagine him looking for trouble even as Chat Noir.” 

“No.” “Yes.” Alya and Nino answered at the same time. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then, Nino?” Marinette asked as she turned to him raising her eyebrows.

“Argh, Nino for once can’t you just lie for the greater good?” Alya frowned at Nino but the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile as he kissed her nose and shrugged.

“You know you love me Al. I’m not going to lie anymore, look at the shit it’s caused.” He turned to Marinette and cupped his hand over hers. “M, my boy’s been a mess since you left. He lashes out at anything he can so yeah, it doesn’t surprise us when he turns up looking like that. I’m surprised he hasn’t lost his modelling contract yet. I’ve heard the makeup crew complaining about him more than once.” 

“Oh, I umm…” Marinette stared down at Nino’s hand thankful for the small bit of warmth as she shivered. 

“Nino! Really… now?”

“Hey, I said I wasn’t going to lie Al. It couldn’t be helped M, so don’t beat yourself up any more over it. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

“Okay, times up we have to go. Traffic can be a bitch in the morning. I’ll go fix up the bill and you, save it for later.” Alya stood up and playfully shook her finger in Nino’s face. 

Marinette waited till Alya was half way across the coffee shop before she turned to Nino again. 

“Nino, yesterday Adrien looked like he hated me and as much as it hurt I knew it was coming... I mean I left him without saying goodbye. So, I get it… I stuffed up… but to be honest I don’t think anything could have prepared me for it. And then this morning it was like it never happened. I don’t understand his sudden change of heart. Believe me I’m not complaining it’s just… I can’t work out what changed.” Marinette watched Nino’s face closely as he adjusted his headphones that hung around his neck.

“Aww man Alya’s going to kill me… M you should wait and speak to him.”

“Nino, what happened?” 

“Shit… Okay but M you can’t rat me out to Alya.”

“Cross my heart.” Marinette held her hand over her chest and smiled innocently at Nino.

“Argh, Tikki told him why you left. She got into his head and showed him somehow. I mean, after you collapsed he knew something was off and…” Nino blurted out, closing his eyes, refusing to look at Marinette. 

“Tikki… what did you do?” Marinette felt the pang of betrayal in her gut as she looked down at her Kwami who had stopped munching on her cookie to listen to the conversation. She’d talked to Tikki about just how much she should reveal of her time away and hadn’t come to a decision. She’d done unspeakable things, things she hadn’t yet come to terms with and the thought of Adrien knowing what she was capable of scared her. Marinette wanted his forgiveness but not before she earned it and definitely not because he pitied her. 

“Marinette, he needed to know… I hate seeing you sad all the time, you deserve to be happy and so does Adrien.” Tikki whispered.

Marinette closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to clear the thoughts that were racing through her head. “Okay I get that, but I don’t want his forgiveness because he pities me Tikki.”

“I doubt it’s pity he feels for you M. You know what Adrien’s like. I bet he’s turned the whole thing around by now and is blaming himself. Tikki’s right, don’t you think you both have suffered enough? Don’t push him away because that’s not going to help anyone, especially Adrien.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“No one said it would be easy M, but you both feel broken and alone so fix each other.” 

“Listen to Nino, Marinette you need to move forwards and stop looking over your shoulder.” 

“I’m not sure I can be fixed… but I did ask Adrien if I can move back home.” Marinette looked down at Tikki and felt some reassurance when the Kwami beamed up at her.

“Anything can be fixed M, it just takes the right type of glue. See progress, what did he say?”

“He was happy… I think…”

“Come on you two, let’s go… did I miss something?” Alya’s eyes narrowed and she studied her boyfriend’s face then turned to Marinette. 

“M was just telling me she’s moving back home.” Nino smiled sweetly at Alya as he got up and put his arms over both girl’s shoulders. “Okay, you’ve impressed one Agreste today M, I’m sure your charm will work wonders on the older one.” 

“Oh, please Nino, we all know it wasn’t her charm that Adrien was staring at. Mari, your talent alone is enough for you to get one of the most sort after internship in Paris, all this.” Alya wavered her hands over Marinette before continuing. “Is just an added bonus.”

 

45 minutes later Marinette found herself sitting on an armchair made from plush white leather in Gabriele Agreste’s office after being lead there by his assistant, Nathalie. The office was huge, and photos of past collections lined the walls. Most of the pictures had Adrien in them and Marinette wondered if deep down inside Monsieur Agreste really did care about his son in a weird unconventional sort of way. 

“Tikki I have a bad feeling about this…” Marinette whispered to her hidden Kwami.

“Mari just breath, what’s the worst that can happen?” Tikki tried to reassure her and even though she couldn’t see her charge she knew Marinette would be chewing her lip nervously. 

One of the pictures caught Marinette’s eye. Adrien sat on what looked like a yacht, dressed in nothing but a pair of navy blue board shorts. He was surrounded by a dozen bikini clad models, who happily posed around him. Some of the girls sat next to him leaning against his tanned skin, one even tangles her hands in his messy blonde hair and kissed his neck while others threw sultry poises around him.

Before, Marinette would have instantly hated the other girls and jealousy would have washed over her, leaving her a miserable mess. But now the older wiser Marinette could see through the glamour’s picture and see it for what it was…his job. Adrien looked godly like always and his sexy smirk was enough to make any woman swoon with lust, but Marinette knew the real Adrien and all she could see was the pain in his green eyes. She knew in that moment he longed to be anywhere but there. 

Marinette hadn’t even notice that she had stood up and walked over to study the picture until she heard someone approaching. She let out a little nervous squeal and quickly jumped back into the seat with Adrien’s sad eyes burned into her mind. 

After a few more anxious moments she heard hushed voices coming from the other side of the door. Anyone else wouldn’t have been able to hear the private conversation but Marinette wasn’t anyone and her hearing was beyond the normal range thanks to her Miraculous.

“I don’t understand monsieur, you’ve had hundreds of applicants for the internship, what’s so special about this girl? She doesn’t even meet the requirements.” Marinette recognized Nathalie’s firm voice and she felt her heart sink at the older woman’s comments. She was right though, and Marinette found herself looking around for another exit before she was forced to sit through what was sure to be one of the fastest and most excruciating interviews in history. 

“Nathalie, you know better than to question my judgment but if you must know this girl is the one Adrien has been pining over for the last year and a half.” Marinette had only met Monsieur Agreste a handful of times but there was no mistaking his cold voice and her heart sank as she quickly realized there might be an ulterior motive to why she got the interview in the first place.

“You mean the one that broke his heart sir? I’m not sure I understand… won’t her presence only push Adrien further away?” 

“No, I think you will find quite the opposite after all he’s living with her mother. You see she disappeared after her father tragically died and some of my best private investigates were unable to track her down, that is until she turned up a week ago.”

“And you think that now she’s back Adrien will forgive her?”

“Oh, I know he will and if his pretty little obsession is here where do you think he’ll be?” 

“Cleaver… so by employing this girl you’re counting on him settling down and actually showing up for work.”

“Exactly, but I didn’t get to where I am today by employing just pretty faces, models aside of cause. This girl has natural talent and I wouldn’t want her falling into someone else’s hands.” 

Marinette cheeks flushed a deep scarlet and she felt like she might just implode due to the influx of information that she was accidentally being bombarded with. She knew no matter what she had the job, but how the hell was she meant to accept it now? Even if her childhood idol thought she was talented he was employing her on the notion that she could tame and control his son.

The door opened and Gabriel Agreste strolled in while Marinette tried her hardest to calm her nerves, while reminding herself that even though she just heard his conversation she had to pretend to be oblivious to what was said. Standing, she turned to greet him forcing herself to smile warmly at the man she despised due to his treatment or lack of towards his son.

“Mlle Dupain, lovely to see you again.” Gabriel Agreste took her hand in his and smiled at her. 

“Monsieur Agreste, thank you for your time.” Marinette held his glaze all the while wishing she could escape. Something didn’t feel right and she felt Akai stir in her subconscious and push against the protective barrier Marinette had learned to project to keep her out.

Still holding her hand Gabriel’s eyes trailed over Marinette’s outfit stopping on the small earrings in her ears. Marinette froze as he brushed a strand of her hair out of the way to study her Miraculous. 

“Such pretty stones, if I remember correctly you wore these the last time I saw you?” As if realizing what he was doing may seem inappropriate he dropped her hand and took a step back.

“Oh, umm… yes they were a… a present from someone.” Marinette nervously stumbled over her words and silently cursed herself.

“That someone must have been very special for you to wear them as much as you do. Please have a seat.” Gabriel said as he sat behind his desk and motioned for her to sit.

Marinette had only meet him a handful of times and never for very long, so she had no idea what his curiosity with her Miraculous was and how he knew she wore them all the time. Hesitantly sitting down, she had the urge to run and felt Akai pushing her boundary’s again.   
“Yes monsieur.” 

“May I look at your portfolio? Adrien has always spoken very highly of your work.” 

Marinette jumped as his words interrupted her line of thought and she fumbled with the folder before handing it over to him. 

“Of course, monsieur, I have included samples of the fabrics I intend to use once I get settled back home. Normally I would have started making them as soon as I finished the designs but due to my recent schedule while I was abroad I was unable to.” Marinette surprised herself as her confidence took over and she sat up straight while she watched Mr Agreste’s eyes look over her work. 

“You do not disappoint Mlle Dupain. It says here in your resume that you have been traveling for the last eighteen months. Is there a reason you felt the need to leave only months before you graduated?” Gabriel looked up and stared questionably at Marinette.

“Yes Sir, my… my father died and I… my mother felt like a change would be good.” Marinette couldn’t hold his glaze and she dropped her eyes hoping to hold the tears off until she was alone later. 

“I understand, I too lost someone dear to me.” Gabriel cleared his throat and shuffled the papers on his desk, clearly uncomfortable in his confession. “It’s unexpected things like that in life that will crush you or drive you to secede. I do hope you fall into the later Mlle Dupain. There is one thing I would like to clear up before we go any further with this interview though.”

Marinette felt Akai again, it wasn’t violent or forceful instead more of a nudge almost like a warning. Swallowing she tried to ignore the spirit and focus on the task at hand.   
“And what may that be monsieur?” 

“I’m sure you know Adrien my son… maybe better than I do I fear. He is currently residing at you Mother’s apartment, the apartment I believe you live at?”

Marinette watched him cross his hands-on top of his desk as he observed her closely. She knew as soon as she overheard the conversation his intensions, but she hadn’t expected a man of such integrity to outright ask for help. That said, she really had no idea where this conversation was going or if it would lead to that, so she sat a little taller, held her chin high and prepared for the following questions all the while feeling herself growing increasingly protective towards Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Gabriel Agreste, lets be honest this man is never going to win father of the year but he makes for an interesting character. I don't know much about the Fashion industry or internships, i did a little research but i'm kinda just winging it.   
> Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read The Loss of Innocents, i'm really enjoying playing around with these characters just wish i had more time. Feel free to ask any questions and leave feed back even if you don't like it i'd love to know why.   
> You can find me on Tumblr as Mist-typo feel free to say hi =)


	11. Chapter 11

The black motorbike growled as it entered the underground carpark, echoing its arrival to the security guards who were lucky enough to be working on a Sunday. Adrien flashed them his ID even though they knew who he was. 

“Good afternoon monsieur. Just a heads up, your father’s in the building.”

“Thanks Victor, have you seen Alya Cesaire around?” Adrien asked as he pushed the visor up on his helmet.

“No monsieur sorry, try reception. Your father has upped security, so she may be having trouble getting in.” 

Adrien nodded and rode into the carpark as his gut twisted anxiously. Parking in his normal spot next to the elevator, he jumped off his bike, pulled his black helmet off and carelessly threw it along with his backpack onto the bikes seat. Swiping his ID on the elevator scanner, he tried to flatten his messy blonde hair while he waited impatiently for it to arrive. 

The Elevator doors opened, and Adrien stepped into the mirrored box, frowning at his haggard reflection. Plagg poked his head out, “What exactly do you hope to achieve here kid, other than piss your father off and probably embarrassing Marinette?”

“Thanks for the support Plagg… you always know how to brighten my day. If you expect to be fed later I wouldn’t push what little luck you have.” Adrien grumbled as he forced the Kwami back into his jacket. 

Plagg’s muffled voice floated up from Adrien’s jacket… “Point taken…” 

 

After a painful wait that felt like forever, Adrian finally stepped out of the elevator into the reception of his father’s fashion house. He had rushed over as soon as Chloe had insisted he check his cell, only to find Alya had flooded it with panicked text messages and missed calls. He’d cursed Master Fu’s ‘no cellphones allowed during therapy rule’ after Alya had finally got through to a sleeping Chloe, who had thankfully disregarded the rule. Ignoring Master Fu’s protests, Adrien had transformed and rushed back to the apartment to get his bike, knowing full well he couldn’t just show up to his father’s building as Chat Noir. 

“Adrien, what took you so long?” Alya rushed over and hit him with her bag before falling into his arms almost sobbing. 

“Hey… what the hell, Alya what’s going on?” Adrien gently grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm’s length so he could look into her worried face. He had felt sick the whole way over and looking at the normally calm Alya falling apart in front of him only made it worse. He glanced over to the reception desk to find it unusually empty, even for a Sunday.

“Okay, Okay… I’m sorry, it’s probably nothing. It’s just… it’s been four hours and I don’t know where she is… she’s not answering her cell and… and I can’t get in. The stupid bimbo receptionist ignored me then disappeared. Dam it.” Alya choked back a sob and looked into Adrien’s pretty green eyes hating that she had to call and involve him in her break down.

“Where’s Nino?”

“He… he went home to finish off an assignment. I didn’t want to disturb him unless I had too.”

Adrien took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair all the while going over every exit in the building. Deciding to go straight to the source of his concern he grabbed Alya’s hand and pulled her towards the elevator. 

 

Scanning his card again they silently waited for the doors to open. Adrien, still holding Alya’s hand, lead her into the elevator and impatiently pushed the button a few times. Adrien could feel Plagg wriggle impatiently in his jacket, but he knew the Kwami would stay quiet, the thought of a missed meal to the tiny cat was almost the worst punishment imaginable. 

Alya couldn’t stand the silence anymore and turned to Adrien. “What happened with you and Raven last night?” 

“You’re kidding right? You lost Marinette and you’re asking me about that… now?” Adrien snapped frowning at her.

“Hey… I didn’t lose her… I told her I would wait in reception. It’s not like I could sit in on the interview. Believe me I would have if it was an option.” Alya crossed her arms and looked at the ground annoyed at herself and now Adrien.

“Hey, I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. There’s not much to say about last night. You probably think I was out looking for trouble again, but I wasn’t this time. He attacked me, told me to stay away from Marinette then dropped me into the Seine.”

“He did what? Tell me your joking Adrien… why would he do that?”

“Do I look like I’m joking… I’m just lucky Queenie caught me. Talon has a thing for Marinette… he made it pretty clear he wants me out of the way.” The doors opened before Alya could reply and as they walked out of the elevator Nathalie greeted them looking about as happy as they both felt.

“Adrien, what are you doing here on a Sunday and what happened to your face?” Not waiting for his answer, Nathalie grabbed his face between her hands and looked at the damage that had already started to heal quicker than any normal person would. 

“Nathalie it’s nothing, is he in there?” Adrien asked as he removed her hands and headed towards the large door that lead into his father’s office. 

“You can’t go in there Adrien…” Nathalie tried to block his way, but he firmly picked her up and gently moved her out of his way then reached for the door handle. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Disregarding Natalie’s stunned face he opened the door and walked in.

He stopped dead when his eyes fell on Talon standing in his father’s office shirtless and with his back to him. But, it wasn’t until he saw Marinette on her knees in fount of Talon with her hands on the inside of his legs that he felt all the blood drain from his face and his temper flicker to life. A sick heavy feeling settled in his stomach as he tried to make sense of the situation. 

Adrien heard Alya squeak as she walked into the room and bumped into him, startling Marinette who quickly jumped to her feet. Marinette’s cheeks quickly turning a deep shade of red as her eyes met Adrien’s. 

“Adrien. What do you think you’re doing? I thought I taught you better than to just barge into my office.” Gabriel stood and walked around his desk clearly annoyed at his son’s inappropriate actions. “What have you done to your face? Your about to turn twenty Adrian, isn’t it about time you grew up?” 

Adrien ignored his father and turned to look at Marinette who looked utterly embarrassed. “Mari are you okay?” He asked noticing that she was twisting a tape measure around her hand and, a clipboard and pen lay at her feet. Adrien frowned at Talon who was clearly enjoying the scene and he had to use every bit of his willpower not to wipe the smug look of Talon’s face.

“And why wouldn’t she be okay Adrien? Do you think that little of me?” Gabriel lent against his desk and crossed his arms as he studied his wayward son.

“Actually, I don’t think about you at all father. How long have you been gone this time… six months? Didn’t even get a postcard let alone a phone call, so don’t expect me to pretend I know who you are.” 

“Adrien that’s no way to talk to your father.” Nathalie yelled as she walked into the room. 

“Save your breath Nathalie, I’m use to his out bursts by now.” Gabriel pushed his glasses up his nose then crossed his arms again.

“Adrien, please it’s okay… I’m okay.” Marinette stood in between Adrien and his father and she gently held his arms to hold his attention, not that she needed too. He was lost in her blue eyes, mesmerized at how many shades of blue swirled together to rival the bluest of oceans.  
“Your father offered me the internship and wanted me to get up to speed with the new line before I meet the senior designers later in the week.” 

“Congratulation’s Mari… that’s great. I look forwards to seeing your pretty face around the office, speaking of work what’s he doing here?” Adrien motioned towards Talon all the while never taking his eyes off Marinette. 

“Oh… your father hired Talon to replace Louis. I was just taking his measurements for the senior designers, so they could start on the alterations tomorrow.” Marinette picked the clipboard up off the ground and passed it to Gabriel. “All done… if that’s all you need today monsieur I’d like to go.” 

“Of cause Marinette, you have a big day tomorrow, please make sure you rest. I look forward to hearing about your first day at Esmod. Thank you for your time, I’ll see you on Wednesday.” Gabriel gentle touched her shoulder and as she thanked him and turned away he frowned at Adrien. 

“Talon this is my son Adrien Agreste, Adrien this is Talon Jensen.” Gabriel watched his son glaring at his newest model with contempt, a look normally reserved for him. “Do you know each other?”

“Yeah we’ve met…” Adrien growled trying to bite his tongue before he said or did something in front of Marinette that he’d later regret. As if she could sense it, Adrien felt her small hand slip into his and gently squeeze it.

“Excellent, then you can show him around and fill him in with the schedule tomorrow, 9am… sharp.” Gabriel turned away from his son as if to dismiss him and sat back down at his desk. 

“Don’t you have an assistant for that?” Adrien nodded his head towards Nathalie as his temper flared again but Marinette’s small hand held him in place like an anchor grounding him.

“Oh, I’m sure Nathalie has better things to do with her day than show me around.” Talon smiled and winked at Nathalie as he pulled his shirt back on and Adrien was sure he saw the older woman blush. “Besides I thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know the famous Adrien Agreste. I’ve heard so much about you.” Talon held his hand out to Adrien smiling warmly but Adrien could see the glimmer of hate in his eyes. 

Adrien could feel every pair of eyes on him including Marinette’s, so he did the only logical thing he could and took Talon’s hand and firmly shook it squeezing it a little harder than needed. “Tomorrow then… Talon.” 

 

Letting go of Talon’s hand, Adrien smiled at him as he wrapped his arm over Marinette’s shoulder and lead her out of the office without another glance at his father or Nathalie.

Marinette fitted perfectly under Adrien’s arm and she was surprised that nothing about it felt awkward even if she knew he’d only done it to mark his territory in front of Talon. The thought alone was enough to make her giddy, even if it was slightly childish it meant he cared. 

Nobody talked until the lift door shut behind them, and then the elevator erupted as they all tried to ask and answer half a dozen different questions all at once.

“Marinette why didn’t you text me?” Alya grumbled crossing her arms and stomping her foot like an angry toddler. 

“I’m sorry Al, my cell died I forgot to charge it last night. Adrien why were you so rude to Talon?” She reluctantly wiggled out from under his arm to look up at him.

“He had it coming Mari, but what were you thinking… why did you scare Alya like that?” Adrien frowned at Marinette trying to sound firm but losing all concentration when she pouted at him.

“What do you mean, he had it coming? Wait, Adrien how do you even know him? And why are you here? …Alya?” 

“Yes, I called Adrien, how else was I going to rescue your arse. The real question is why did daddy Agreste hire Talon out of the blue.”

“It doesn’t matter how I know him Mari, what happened to Louis?”

“Your father told me that Louis had a freak accident yesterday…”

Adrien caught Alya’s eye and by the look on her face he knew what she was thinking… ‘freak accident my arse’. Before either of them could push the subject any further they were rudely interrupted. 

“Argh! Enough already!” Trixx yelled floating up from Alya’s handbag. “You humans are so noisy, your hurting my head.” 

The three stopped and stared at the grumbling Kwami as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to the underground carpark. Stepping out, they stood in silence for a moment until Marinette broke the silence. 

“Alya I really am sorry that my cell died.” 

“Yeah, I know Mair, but you could have asked someone to let me know. You really scared me.” Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette and closed her eyes hoping to stop the pending tears that threatened her tough exterior. 

“I did… I asked Nathalie to tell you to go home as soon as the interview was over, and I knew I would be a while.” 

“Typical, my father and Nathalie only do things that benefit them. I’m sure she would have thought it was beneath her.” Adrien lent against the wall with one leg bent behind him never taking his eyes of Marinette. 

He still couldn’t believe she was back and within a day he was head over heels in love with her again. Not that he’d ever stopped loving her, but his anger had blurred his feelings, numbing them making the pain only just bearable. But now, now his heart felt like it might explode. She’d managed to stir up emotions he thought he’d never feel again and he couldn’t work out if it scared him or excited him. He’d waisted so much time in the past and he didn’t plan on spending another minute apart from her if he could help it. Seeing her with Talon had filled him with rage but her presence had calmed his temper like water to a flame. 

“Adrien, are you okay?” Marinette’s voice broke into his thoughts and he lifted his head and smiled at her.

“Yeah… sorry just tired. Did I miss something?” 

“Nino’s here, so we are going to head off. This one didn’t get much sleep last night and she needs to rest for tomorrow.” Alya linked her arm through Marinette’s. 

“Umm about that, I talked to Master Fu and he said he couldn’t see a problem with you moving back home as long as Alya stayed with you. So, I was thinking I could help you pack your things up if that’s… I mean if you want me to or you can do it another day if you prefer…” Adrien couldn’t look at her any longer, he was having trouble reading her expression and he knew he was mumbling as his cheeks started to flush. 

Marinette bit her lip and stared up at him through her dark lashed. She knew what he was asking her, and it made her feel all warm and fuzzy from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. She wanted nothing more than to be closer to him, but she was scared… scared of hurting him again and scared to open up to him only to be rejected when he realized just how broken she really was. What if she couldn’t live up to his memory of the old Marinette? 

“Are you sure you want me there?” Marinette asked when she finally found her voice. She could tell he was nervous by the way he nudged the ground with his boot and she wanted to throw her arms around him and tell him everything was going to be okay... but she didn’t want to make false promises when there was still so much damage to fix. 

Adrien understood why she was hesitant, he’s said things he knew he’d regret for the rest of his life… now all he wanted to do was make it up to her. 

“It’s your home Mari… Please come home.” 

He looked so vulnerable that Marinette’s heart melted altogether, and she had to remind herself to inhale and exhale or she risked passing out. She knew there was still the fact he may be doing all this out of pity but that thought had suddenly become lost in his green eyes that begged her to love him and she instantly lost all self-control. Completely forgetting her fears she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips brushed his skin and she felt him shiver as she buried her face under his chin. 

“Can I take that as a yes?” He breathed into her ear as he folded his arms around her waist. 

“Mm-hmm…” Was all Marinette could shyly murmur as she lost the capacity to talk. The warmth from his body washed over her and she was all too aware of every inch of his body that pressed against her. 

“Okay, I kinda feel creepy watching you two. As cute as it is I’m not sure how much longer the shows going to stay G rated so I’m guessing my options are kick back and find some popcorn or trust that you won’t kill my girl on that death trap and get outta’ here before this gets weird. I’m thinking option two maybe the healthier decision.” Alya felt like she could burst with excitement for the troubles pair. This had happened a lot faster than she expected and even though she was still worried about them both it was a start in the right direction. 

Nino’s van pulled up and he jumped out to find Adrien letting go of a blushing Marinette and Alya smiling at the pair just like she did when she watched her favourite romantic movies. 

“What did I miss?” Nino asked as he wrapped his arms around Alya’s waist.

“Where do I start? So, Mari got the internship. Left me worried sick for 4 hours. I called Adrien. Adrien turned up. Forced his way into his father’s office. We found daddy Agreste, Mari and Talon in said office. Adrien told his father what he thought of him, might I just say, ‘well done Adrien’. Mari calmed an angry Adrien down. Turns out no Agreste can resist our Mari and daddy Agreste seems quite smitten with her. Adrien must show the new model, Talon around tomorrow 9am sharp, Ha good luck with that. Then came awkward Adrien, Talon hand shake. Much testosterone. Adrien threw an arm around Mari to show Talon who’s boss. Glad you went with that Adrien and didn’t pee on her. We escaped and then finally Mari threw herself at Adrien after he awkwardly asked her to move home... Today.” Alya put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath while they all looked at her in bewilderment and amusement.

“Daddy Agreste? Really Alya can’t you think of anything else to call him.” Adrien grumbled, “and it wasn’t like that… I mean I would never…”

“Calm down Agreste, it was a joke.” Alya playfully teased. “Okay, how about Nino and I grab Marinette’s stuff and take it back to the apartment and you two can go enjoy the afternoon sun somewhere private… and talk.” 

Marinette’s cheeks flushed, and she looked up at Adrien suddenly feeling uneasy about being alone with him. His warm smile was enough to settle her nerves and as he brushed a strand of hair off her cheek she was aware of Akai. It wasn’t the typical power struggle or violent jolts but more of a dull ack strongly followed by an over whelming sense of loss that left Marinette shaken. 

Adrien, unaware of Marinette’s internal struggle, still couldn’t believe she’d said yes. The hug was an extra bonus that had sent his pulse racing. He couldn’t help but think about how her lips felt as they brushed his neck, the way they left a tingling sensation when they’d come into contact with his sensitive skin only made him want her even more. He knew he was dying to feel her against his lips, but he wouldn’t rush her. And now Alya and Nino were basically giving him a green light for alone-time with his princess… his lady. 

“Shall we, my Lady?” Adrien playfully smiled at her hoping he didn’t look as nervous as her felt as he waved his arm towards his bike.

Marinette giggled at being called ‘my Lady’ again, it was what Chat had always called her alter ego and it made her heart restrict with regret for not trusting him years ago with her identity. “Umm… it’s not that I don’t want too but I’m not exactly dressed for it.” Marinette sighed and gestured to her tight skirt. 

“Oh right, I hope you don’t mind but I grabbed these from your room at the apartment… just in case you said yes.” A shy smile edged the corners of his mouth up and his eyes twinkled as he reached for his bag and pulled out a black pair of jeans, a black leather jacket and pink helmet that her grandma had given her to wear when she visited. 

“You went back home before you came over here? I told you it was an emergency?” Alya grumbled at Adrien while Marinette sheepishly took the clothes from him. 

“Alya give my boy a break, M you can get changed in the van.” Nino winked at her and fist bumped Adrien despite the filthy looks Alya was giving him.

“Thanks…” Marinette couldn’t help but smile at the two friends before she jumped into the van.

“Alya I had to get my bike, not like I could just Chat on over here, you know what my paranoid father’s like, he has over the top security and it’s almost impossible to find any blind spots in the cameras.”

“Hmm interesting, so daddy dearest has no idea about your cat like habits Agreste? I’ll keep that in mind.” Talon limped out of the shadows looking pleased with himself. 

Adrien was the first to react, but Nino grabbed hold of him before he could lunge at the smirking Talon. 

“What the fuck do you want Talon?” Adrien growled at him while he struggled to free himself from Nino’s iron grip.

“Adrien, what’s going on?” Marinette stepped out of the van now wearing the pair of tight black jeans with her pink ankle boots. Her pink camisole was tucked into the jeans, but she hadn’t pulled the jacket on yet leaving her feeling slightly exposed as the cool air brushed over her arms and across the top of her chest. 

“I’d like to know as well Lucky, I mean I was just trying to get to my car and the angry stray tried to attack me.” Talon held his hands up in defence trying to look innocent but three out of the four weren’t buying into his lies.

“Oh… bullshit Talon… why don’t you tell Marinette where you were last night, say at about 2am.” 

“Alya shut your mouth, keep Mari out of this.” Adrien snarled as he finally freed himself and pushed Nino back. 

Adrien took a step towards Talon but stopped when Marinette jumped between the two rivals and forcibly put her hands on his chest. 

“Adrien? Talk to me.” Marinette didn’t miss how he almost yelped in pain when her hands crashed into his chest and before he realized what she was doing she lifted up his shirt. She gasped when she saw the dark bruises down his side. Anyone else would have thought that it was an old injury by the colour of the bruising but thanks to the magic of the miraculous and Master Fu’s healing rituals the miraculous holders had accelerated healing ability’s. 

Adrien frowned down at her but stayed tight lipped as he gently grabbed her hands and pulled down his shirt. “It’s nothing.”

“Bud, it’s not nothing. M you need to know Talon isn’t who he says he is. He attacked…”

“Nino…” Adrien warned. 

“Adrien, she needs to know. Talon attracted Adrien last night while he didn’t have his Miraculous on…” Alya didn’t get a chance to finish before Marinette had turned around and punched Talon in the face.

Talon stumbled backwards holding his bleeding nose clearly shocked at Marinette’s reaction.

“What the hell possessed you to do that…?” Marinette yelled at him as her anger took hold and she felt Akai’s presents again.

Adrien grabbed hold of Marinette’s waist as she lunged at Talon again all the while still trying to process what had just taken place. To say he was impressed was an understatement. He’s always loved Ladybugs feistiness, but he’d never seen Marinette so fired up. He found her adorable like an angry Pomeranian, that said he wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end.

“I… it wasn’t like that. I didn’t know Lucky. He doesn’t deserve you.” Talon pleaded as his heart crumbled. He knew better than anyone what she was capable of, but it had never been directed at him and it hurt.

“What does it matter, you can’t just go around starting shit. You don’t own me. Stay out of my business Talon and stop calling me Lucky.” 

“Ready to go?” Adrien picked up her jacket and handed it to her, happily ignoring Talon. 

Taking the jacket and throwing it on, Marinette nodded as she turned away from Talon. Alya and Nino both gave her a quick hug as they said their good byes and Alya threatened Adrien one last time about keeping Marinette safe.

“Luck… Marinette please we need to talk. It’s not safe for you to be around him.” Talon tried one last time, but she only turned around with an angry expression that he knew all too well. As angry as she was, she still looked stunning as her eyebrows flurried together making her blue eyes squint and she stuck her bottom lip out in an adorable pout that made his heartache at the thought of her kissing the stray. 

Talon leaned against the wall. He’d managed to hide his limp from Monsieur Agreste and had brushed off his swollen lip as an allergic reaction, but his leg was throbbing now, and he was tired. Lucky’s actions had left him feeling utterly defeated but he couldn’t move as he watched her shake her long hair out and pull the helmet on. 

Adrien was aware of Talon watching Marinette as she ran her fingers through her dark hair, but focusing on the task at hand he forced himself to ignore him. Adrien checked Marinette had done her helmet up correctly and, by the time his hands brushed her warm cheeks, he’d been so distracted by her blue eyes he’d completely forgotten about his rival. Throwing his bag to Nino, Adrien pulled his helmet on and jumped on his bike, then Marinette climbed on after him gently wrapping her arms around his waist careful to avoid his ribs. 

Adrien had never had anyone on the back of his bike, it had always been his escape and not something he wanted to share with anyone… until now. With Marinette’s arms around him, her chest pressed against his back and the pressure of her legs against his, Adrien’s head felt fuzzy. He intentionally bit the side of his mouth to stop his mind wandering to past memories of how her skin felt against his. As his mouth filled with blood, the salty taste was a welcome distraction from his wicked thoughts. 

The last thing he wanted to do was rush her, but he couldn’t help feeling like this was the beginning of something new and exciting as he pulled out onto the street leaving an angry and possibly heartbroken Talon behind. 

 

“Monsieur, do you want me to call security?” Nathalie nervously asked Gabriel. He was becoming increasingly unpredictable and harder to read by the day. She knew his secrets and she felt trapped, scared even.

“Don’t be stupid Nathalie…” Gabriel snapped as he continued to watch the underground carpark surveillance cameras on his laptop. 

“Monsieur, Marinette Dupain I can understand, but clearly its obvious Talon has feelings for her and Adrien would happily end him, why would you put Adrien in that position?”

“Think of it as a backup plan Nathalie. I have a feeling Talon is going to be more valuable than I first anticipated.” Smiling Gabriel watched his son leave the carpark followed by his friend’s van. Talon was left alone staring after them. Gabriel could feel Talon’s pain mixed with anger and as he watched the troubled young man turn and punch the wall causing deep cracks to appear in the concrete he knew Louis was worth the sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you love to hate more Gabriel Agreste or Talon? Let me know what you think, love it or hate it tell my why =) feedback makes the accidental 4am bed times worth it! Or you can find me and my cats on Tumblr as mist-typo. Drop by and say hi, i'm more than happy for people to share their fanfics or art with me =) 
> 
> Hoping to get one more chapter out before Christmas drowns me in it's festive craziness >.<

**Author's Note:**

> I have only just discovered the Miraculous fandom and the crazy love square that is oh so cute. After reading a few comics and fan-fiction's i was inspired to write my own.  
> This is my first story i have posted and in true form i'm still not 100% happy with it but hope you will enjoy reading it anyway. I have most of the story mapped out but with limited time i don't get a chance to write nearly as much as i would like but hopefully will post a chapter per week. Happy for any constructive criticism as only my close friends and family have ever read my story's.  
> This story is a little dark but i promise there will be fluff eventually and all corners of the love square will be explored.


End file.
